The Unwilling One Imprints
by stonecoldheart27
Summary: Collin Willis had a lot to dislike about imprinting, not only had his brother turned to the dark side but now he had too. Why did Amanda have to change things?
1. I Hate Imprinting

**I Hate Imprinting**

I knew this would happen. It happens with every single one of them but my own brother, my own brother. At least Alex is gay…well I think he is, it makes me happier to assume that he is. Everyone who imprints turns to some kind of sapped up zombie only caring about that one girl. I don't understand it I really don't. The guys all tell me that I will understand when it happens to me but I don't think I want it too. Look at Brady for instance he used to be my cool twin brother who pulled pranks on everyone we met and now look at him, some love drunk loser. Sky is great and everything but she's changed him. What ever happened to brothers before lovers?

"Yo Col. Hello anyone home?" Brady tapped my head to grab my attention, waking me up from my moan fest.

"What?" I snapped.

"Whoa calm down dude." Brady frowned. "I only wanted to tell you dinner is done. Mom told me to get you. Jeesh you on your period or something?"

"NO!"

"Sure about that?" _Go away you loved up puppy. _I ignored my brother as I made my way downstairs, him following after. "Yo Collin whats up?"

"Nothings up."

"You sure about that."

"I'm positive."

"Come on boys your ham burgers will get cold if you take any longer." Mom shouted to us even though we had just entered the kitchen. Mad woman.

"I'm going to eat them all." Alex grinned as he took two and put them on his plate.

"I don't think so." Brady stole one off his plate as he swallowed it in two gulps I took the other with a grin.

"Thanks for saving it for me bro."

"Guys." Alexis whined. I opened my mouth to show the contents of chewed up food. "Eww Collin that's disgusting."

"And you my dear little brother are gay."

"I am not gay."

"Collin leave your brother alone if he wants to be a homosexual let him be." Brady and I burst out laughing then. Our mom was a legend.

"Mom I am not gay."

"Whatever you say Alex. I wouldn't mind if you are gay you know."

"Well that's good because I'm not." He so is.

"Anyway lets change the subject away from Alex's little problem." I watched as he sat there huffing in his seat, small tremors running through him as he got angry. "So Brady how is Sky?" I groaned internally. Ever since he imprinted on her he's become mommy's little boy, the one who is going to give her the grand kids. It's always Sky this, Sky that. I like her and everything but there is only so much I can take. I mean he is already constantly thinking of her and when he's not doing that he's with her and most of the time when he's with her they are connected at the lips. It's been like this for a year and a half now, I mean we have finished high school and everything. Greatest moment in my life by the way.

"She's alright thanks mom, oh and she said thank you for that casserole you made her and Nahuel."

"That's okay that girl needs some meat on her bones." I let out a loud sigh, shut up. Shut up. SHUT UP!

"I think she is just fine mom." Okay I officially can't take any more of this, if I hear about Sky, or imprinting, or love one more time I am going to burst.

"Thanks for dinner mom but I should go." I stood up abruptly from the table not really feeling full from the four hamburgers I managed to gulf down.

"Where you going Collin?" She asked with a fault in her smile. Great make me feel guilty but you are doing my nut in woman, just as much as Brady.

"I got a shift at Wall mart. Got to get going."

"Oh I thought you had the week off?"

"I did but I need the cash to buy that new guitar I want." Oh yes the new beauty in my life, the ESP Ltd Viper- 50. How I wanted that guitar so much. I mean the band we had going continued for a little bit until I got fed up with Brady and Sky with the lovey doveyness and they drifted away. Urghhh hell.

"Oh okay then love, have fun." I snorted fun at wall mart don't make me laugh. The only interesting part was annoying Seth.

"Col remember we have a pack meeting tonight at Sams." Brady stated.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." I slammed the front door shut behind me glad to get away from that house. Although I could hear them talking about me as I hopped onto my motorbike, that I bought a year ago finding the van to be not as fun.

"What's with him lately he is so grumpy." Mom asked my two brothers.

"Who knows mom it's Col, he's been like it a while." Brady sighed.

"Or he's the gay one and not me." Alex popped in.

"Oh I don't think so Alex you really are the gay one." Brady chuckled back. The rest of the conversation got blurred out as I put my ipod on and my helmet before revving up the bike. Me gay I don't think so I laughed to myself. I can get any girl I want I just don't bother trying as I am way to cool for all of them.

I sped down all the roads fast listening to my new 30 secs to Marz album, trying to calm my annoyance for my infuriating family. Why did they have to be so annoying? Why couldn't things just go back to normal?

"I don't remember a moment I tried to forget

I lost myself, is it better not said

I'm closer to the edge

It was a thousand and one and a million to two

Time to go down in flames and I'm taking you

Closer to the edge

No I'm not saying sorry

One day maybe we'll make it

No I'm not saying I'm sorry

One day maybe we'll make it

No, no, no, no"

I arrived at Wall mart in my quickest timing yet and ran up to the staffroom to put on the work uniform of a blue polo top and name tag. Up there by the coffee machine was Seth seeming to be skipping around the staffroom.

"Why you so happy?"

"No reason." He grinned at me.

"Seth what happened?" I sighed, knowing that deep down that guy wanted to spill whatever was making him this cheerful.

"Amy." I rolled my eyes, forgot he imprinted on that girl. "She agreed to move in with me." Oh come on I just got away form one loved up brother and replaced with one loved up best friend.

"Nice." Amy his so called imprint had long bleach blond hair that went mid way up her back, she is usually kind of quiet when she is with us guys but I guess that's a good match to Seth because then he get's to care for her. She drew me a self portrait once and I'm telling you that girl is good, got my emo fringe spot on.

"I'm so excited Col. Can you believe it both nineteen and moving in together."

"Great." I replied sarcastically, don't think he got it though.

"It is, I mean I was so happy when mom told me about that apartment dad left me in his will and now I get to share it with Amy."

"Yey."

"She's coming in to see me later, getting some paint to decorate."

"Uh huh." Oh my god shut up Seth. I came here to get away from all that imprinting crap.

"Can't wait to see her."

"And when did you see her last?"

"About an hour ago."

"Really such a long time." NOT! Come on a hour really isn't that long. "Anyway I'm on checkout today better get going."

"Okay see you down there. Just making my coffee."

"Alright see you there mate." I skipped down the stairs into the busy work area and took my position at check out five. The horrible latest pop music was tinkling through the shop. Why can't they have any decent music? Where's the Blink 182, the Sum 41, the kings of Leon. Where are all these awesome bands?

The next two hours were mind numbing but at least it got the whole love thing out of my head. The constant beep…beep…beep…beep of things passing through to be purchased soon became my new rhythm.

"Excuse me." Came the innocent voice. "excuse me."

"Yes how can I help you?" I asked still focusing on looking at what was being purchased. Paint, paint rollers, wall paper.

"Umm my friend came here and wondered off to find Seth." Amy I thought to myself.

"Amy yeah."

"Yeah that's her…umm do you know where she went ? She kinda has the car keys." I looked up finally to find myself blinded by the beauty in front of me. Steely blue eyes framed by square red and black glasses were looking directly at me with a shocked sort of impression. She had dark chin length mahogany hair that curled around her slightly tanned face, one pierced ear poking out. Oh hell no am I going to imprint. I will not let this happen. I let out a cough to sort out my self.

"Yeah I know. Who shall I say was asking?" Part of me really wanted to know her name but my stubborn self wanted to snap at her and hope she wasn't in my life. I'll be damned if I turn out like Brady or Seth.

"Amanda." I nodded and turned on the tanoy.

"Seth please could you come to check out five, Amanda is waiting here." I may have sounded kind of blunt but I don't care. The girl kept on looking at me with that shocked look as I went back to checking out her items. And by items I meant the decorating stuff. I wasn't even going to attempt to look at her again. I don't want to imprint and even though I may be getting this pulling feeling towards her I am going to refuse it.

"Yo man, hey MandaPanda." Seth said to that girl.

"Oh umm…hey Seth." I noted she seemed to have a strange sort of accent, maybe from somewhere foreign… who knows. Like I care anyway.

"You okay MandaPanda?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Alright…well I shall see you later Amy." I glanced up a little to see who was paying.

"That's $35 please."

"I'll pay for it man." Seth answered, so I gave a nod and turned my attention back to my feet. "You alright Col?"

"Fine, why wouldn't I be?" He rose an eyebrow at me and I ducked my head some more. "I got to go my shifts ended, see you Amy…Amanda." I liked saying her name way to much.

"B..bye." I literally sprinted away and upstairs to the staffroom. Got changed and ran for my motorbike. Seth was right behind me.

"Dude where you going we have that meeting."

"I'm not going." I shouted over the roar of the engine.

"Sam wont like that."

"I don't care." And with that I was off. This has to be the worst day ever.

* * *

**Authors Note: ****So hey I'm back with a new story. A Collin one ;) What do you think about it? This is dedicated to werewolfwithaheart as she so badly wanted a Collin story. And who wouldn't he is pretty kick ass. So if any of you have a song suggestions for a angry wolf who doesn't want to fall in love please do tell as I can't think of many. :D**

**Also PepperX you rock my sox ****J**


	2. Pack Meeting Of Abuse

Pack Meeting of abuse

**I rode as fast as I could. As far away from the pack, imprinting, Brady and Amanda as I could. I found myself in Seattle so stopped the bike at a near by park and went to sit on one of the deserted swings. Yet it didn't stop my mind racing. I was angry in myself for doing this, imprinting one of the things I hated most in life. God I sound like angry Paul but even then he was tamed by Rachel. See, that's what it does. It grabs you by the throat, shakes you up then changes you into to this thing where feelings mean everything. Well no, I'm going to change things, I am going to go down in history as the wolf who fought imprinting. My cell phone ringing in my jeans pocket bought me back to reality.**

"**Yo." **

"**Collin where the hell are you? You do realise Sam is doing his nut in down here." Brady said down the phone. "Seth said you just drove off, what's up with you lately man this is so un-cool."**

"**Did you just call me un-cool?" No way did my own brother just call me un-cool. I mean we are the cool twins, the most amazing people anyone could ever meet. **

"**Yes I called you un-cool. Get a grip Collin." **

"**You know you've changed right. Ever since you met Sky." **

"**Don't you bring Sky into your bad mood." Whoa his voice suddenly changed there. That sounded almost threatening. I grinned to myself wonder how far I could get this to go.**

"**I'm only stating the fact's here Bradster. Sky equals changed Brady." There was a growl down the phone.**

"**DON'T YOU TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT!" The phone went dead then. Well he just proved my point. Stupid twin brothers who needs them. I'll just have to hang around with Alexis instead. Second thought's maybe not. My cell started ringing again. **

"**What now Brady?" I sighed down the phone. **

"**Oh you better wish for Brady Collin." Was that oh so familiar voice of Sam. Crap. "Where the hell you? You do realise we have a pack meeting going on don't you?" **

"**Umm…yeah...don't think I'm missing out on much though." **

"**WHAT?"**

"**Well you are kind of on the phone to me right now, so that tells me that either no one turned up and you just missed me so much you had to call me… or the important pack meeting isn't going ahead as you are talking to me." **

"**YOU GET YOU"RE SKINNY JEANED ASS DOWN HERE NOW! THAT IS AN ORDER." Sam shouted so loudly down the cell I had to move away from it. I am in deep dog shit. I sighed one last time and got back onto my bike, damn alpha order. Why couldn't it have been Jacob who rang me? He is much less scary. How am I going to get through this meeting without letting on that I have imprinted? If I let the guys know that not only will I get mocked to suicide but they will encourage me to go for it. Urghhhh I hate life. **

*****

**As soon I stepped foot into that doorway I was forced back out the house by abuse. Sams big body lunging towards me with a bright red face. **

"**Whoa man calm down." I stated as I jumped up off the floor. **

"**CALM DOWN! You want me to calm down. When we have a meeting I expect you to be there do you understand?" I gulped okay Sam is in no mood to joke today it seems. More like I will rip your head off even if you so much as smile today Sam. **

"**I understand."**

"**Good now get the hell in there and stop wasting my time." I near enough sprinted into the house not wanting to hang around and see what Sam would do to me next. Everyone was sat in the living area. Brady looking pissed in the corner at me. Still must be hating me because of the Sky thing I said. Infact quite a few of the pack were all frowning at me what had I done. **

"**Way to go and piss off Sam emo." Paul glared. "Now I have to wait longer to get back to Rachel." I rolled my eyes. See what I mean. Paul used to be the player of the group with violent tendencies now he is Paul the cuddly wolf that impregnated his imprint with Paul spawn. **

"**Collin cant you at least try to get here on time for the rest of the pack?" Jacob asked. He didn't seem so angry with me, which was kind of strange because usually I would be the one to prank him. "I mean we have been hanging around for nearly an hour."**

"**Sorry." I muttered.**

"**You should be. You wait when you are next on patrol with me, you will suffer. Brady had the eating pine cones you can have eating bark." I shuddered. Knew there was something up with him actually being nice. I remember when he did that to Brady, it was really quite disgusting. **

"**Alright I won't do it again." I sighed and stood next to Alexis who didn't look as annoyed as the others. **

"**What did you do to Brady he's been in a piss since he got off the phone with you." **

"**Told him something is all." Another low growl came from Brady. "He just couldn't take it." **

"**Collin what's wrong with you?" Alexis asked me. **

"**Look nothing just get off my back." **

"**Jeese attitude problem." **

"**WHAT!" **

"**Nothing." I glared at Alex and paid attention to the meeting that was happening. Sam taking another dig at me for messing about. Then it was down to business, turns out patrols were going to be less now as there wasn't much threat anymore. The new younger ones David and Harley have to go under training with Embry which will be interesting seeing as all Embry does is think about sex. As soon as the meeting was over I made to leave but was stopped by Sam once more. **

"**What now?" **

"**Kitchen now we need to talk." I groaned internally and wandered away to find Emily cooking cookies. **

"**Hey Em." I grinned. **

"**Don't you hey me. Do you know how stressed you made Sam?" Whoa even mother hen was having a go at me today, guess I wont be getting a cookie now. "When you get an imprint I hope you understand what you put us through today." If only she knew. I frowned to myself. **

"**Right Collin." Sam shut the door behind him. "You and me need a little chat." **

"**Oh come on I got here right?" **

"**Yes but we seem to be having a little problem with you lately. Your attitude towards the pack and their imprints is beginning to get beyond a joke." See more stuff about imprints give me a break. "Now we understand you aren't all that happy with Brady as he imprinted on Sky and you used to be close but things change Collin." **

"**Yeah yeah." **

"**No yeah yeah. It's a yes Collin. You have got to learn some respect. You are hurting people's feelings including your brothers." Yeah well I'm hurting that Amanda girls feeling as well now, why not add Brady to the list. **

"**Collin?" Emily spoke up now it a calmer voice. "Has something happened?" **

"**No nothing has happened." **

"**You know we will find out if you are lying." **

"**I got to go… Seth wants me to go to his party tonight to welcome Amy." **

"**Okay… Be nice." **

"**Nice...I can be nice Emily, you gorgeous lady." **

"**Oi hands off get your own imprint." Sam grinned now. "And buck yourself up kid or this will have to go to the elders." **

"**Yes sir." I left just before Sam and Emily went into a kissafon. GAG! Seth was waiting for me by the front door with Quill and Alex. "Where's Brady?" **

"**He went to go and cook some stuff for tonight." Quill replied with a raised eyebrow. "Plus said something about not wanting to hang around with his idiot brother." Ouch stab to the heart. **

"**So ready to party guys?" Seth smiled. **

"**Alright then come on." **

"**Meet you there." And with that they all went off, Alex and Quill in the old bus, Seth in his small car and me on the bike. God I hope Amanda isn't there tonight? What am I thinking? She will be there, she's friends with Amy. What the hell am I going to do?**

* * *

**Authors Note: ****Well here's another chapter for you all. Sorry it's so short but there is only so much that can happen at a pack meeting I find. But we will be seeing Amanda in the next chapter and she will be having a conversation with Collin Willis weather he likes it or not. So keep watching and the next chapter will be up by Wednesday I hope if not I am sorry. **

**~Stonecoldheart27~**


	3. Well this is fun

**Well this is fun…**

Seth's apartment was near enough filled with all of us from the pack, it was bursting at the seems with wolves and humans alike. I sifted through the people and caught Sky and Brady snogging in one corner, _Urghhh get a room_. I moved to the other side room trying to get away from the pair. I never normally thought with Brady, best friends and brothers since birth but since Sky came in to his life its Collin, Brady and Sky. I don't do triangles, I do a pair, two, deux.

"Collin." Embry shouted from across the room. He was red in the face with a wide grin. Some one has been on the beer today. "My man, my dude, my Collin."

"What do you want Embry?"

"I my dear friend, want you to cheer up." He shoved a bottle in my hand. "So get drinking, grab a girl and have some fun." I rolled my eyes.

"Embry where's Liz?"

"Kitchen." He beamed that _I imprinted_ smile then winked at me which was a little weird. "And boy am I going to have fun tonight."

"Yeah alright too much information. Bad enough I get a movie of it when I phase."

"Aww dude we got duty tomorrow." Shit. I can't go on duty, they'll find out.

"Yeah I don't think I can do that."

"Why?"

"I…got an other engagement."

"You know Sam already is pissed with you right. He wont except that, so I suggest you cancel that engagement."

"I cant."

"Too bad mister." I groaned, if only I had a way of getting out of it.

"Embry! What the hell dude, seriously." Seth shouted. Embry started laughing so bad he clutched his stomach as Seth came and found us. "Seriously Em you kidding me?"

"Dude it's funny." I looked between the pair a little confused.

"No it isn't"

"Oh it is, it so is."

"What did you do?" I asked a bit intrigued.

"Go see for your self, go check out my bedroom door." I rose an eyebrow to Embry.

"Seriously dude it is amazing." I decided to investigate. Wonder what Embry could have done that got Seth so annoyed? Weaving through yet more people, some of who I recognised from high school I found my way to where Seth's new bedroom was. Written in bright pink letters above the door with hearts surrounding it was "**The love den of Sethster". **Oh my god that is amazing. The things that Embry can come up with astound me. I started laughing so hard I thought I was going to cry.

"Pretty creative huh." Said a timid voice behind me.

"Telling me. Boy that Embry is a classic." I grinned turning around only to stop dead in my tracks.

"Hey Collin." _Amanda_ my head screamed. _Your imprint. _I blanked it out and told myself to shut up.

"Umm hi."

"So you left pretty fast today, was everything fine." Say something Collin you have to act un interested. I'm not interested what am I thinking. Come on Collin answer her then leave you don't need her.

"Yeah everything's fine…" I replied looking at her. She has really nice eyes, mysterious in a way. "So Amanda where do you live?" Oh great one Collin what happened to answering her question then making a run for it.

"Oh umm… do you know the bike shop?"

"Yeah I got my bike from down there."

"Well my dad owns the place, I live above it in the apartment with him and my mom."

"Cool your dad has some awesome bikes." This is really not going as I planned.

"I know he loves the place. Seriously give that guy a couple of wheels, an engine and some tools and bomb he's away." I grinned this girl was seriously happy.

"Sounds like you have a cool family."

"You kidding my mom is way to protective and my dads all soppy in love with his wife, sickening." Hey maybe we could just be friends, no what am I talking about she's still my imprint not one of us has just stayed friends.

"My brothers the same, all in love with his girlfriend Sky. Least I have Alex who we think is gay." She giggled at me and I swear to god I have never heard a sound that seemed so perfect to my ears.

"Wait your Alex's brother? Alex Willis."

"Yeah that's the gay, you know him."

"Yup he's in my year at high school." She is still in school! Seriously but Amy isn't she left I swear.

"High school so you're a senior?"

"Yup and my god you and Brady are legends." Oh really. This conversation just got interesting.

"Well I know, I was amazing."

"Yeah I can understand that now." She smiled up at me. Did…did she just say that? I coughed and looked in another direction a little embarrassed. Okay Collin you need to get out of here now. Luckily I saw my escape down the corridor. Laura Mathews my one night stand woman who liked no strings attached.

"Laura." I shouted waving to the curtsey blonde. She turned with s sweet seductive smile and walked towards me and Amanda.

"Hey Collin." She grinned biting onto her lip as her eyes raked my body. I should feel self conscious but… I don't. Laura had straight blonde hair, curves in the right places and legs that went on for miles, with the addition to her bright red sex heels. "Who's your friend?"

"This is Amanda, Amanda Laura."

"Nice to meet you." Amanda half smiled. There was a clear difference from her face earlier when she seemed happy, but now as she watched Laura drape herself over me she seemed hurt. I had the feeling of wanting to ease that pain but I don't want to imprint. This may hurt her but in the long run it has to be good for her…she wouldn't be stuck with a monster then.

"Likewise." Laura replied but she wasn't paying attention, she was to busy trailing her fingers up my chest and whispering un mentionable in my ear. I shifted from foot to foot feeling more and more guilty. "So Collin… how have you been, not seen you in a while."

"Well you no me Laura." I winked.

"Oh I certainly do so lets get out of here." I gulped.

"Alright." I refused to look at Amanda. "Bye Amanda."

"Yeah bye Collin… have fun." She sounded so upset. It made me stop a second and think about what I was doing.

"Oh he will darling." Laura smiled to her as she grabbed my hand and started to pull me down the corridor. I felt bad just leaving Amanda there in the corridor alone but this is for the best. Brady was frowning at me as we passed him and Sky, he didn't like Laura too much, called her the walking disease. I hadn't caught a disease yet.

Finally we reached outside and I suddenly wasn't so sure about what I was doing. And for a man this was going to be a hard thing to do.

"So your place or mine?" She kissed my neck.

"I don't think this is a good idea." I stated pushing her away.

"What's up Collin you are usually up for it?" She pouted.

"Changed my mind." I shrugged. Her once sleazy smile turned into a frown.

"Screw you Collin Willis."

"You already did that." I smiled.

"Get lost you pig." She glared as she wondered off down the street. Part of me was proud of what I had just done. Do you understand how hard it is for a man to turn that kind of thing down? But this also signified to me that maybe this imprinting thing was getting to me. NOOOOO!

* * *

**Authors note: ****Well here's the next chapter. Isn't our Collin changing already. Sorry for the delay, I don't know when the next chapter will be up I'm afraid. Now as my other stories are complete this one is now my main priority but it's whether I manage to find time to write now. So please stay with me I promise another chapter honest.**


	4. Totally Screwed

**Totally Screwed**

I didn't sleep that night. Instead I laid there staring at the ceiling listening for when Alex came home smelling like alcohol. He stumbled to his bedroom like an idiot, if mom caught him he was so dead. I flung myself off the bed with a groan and ran for the door. Swinging it open there was a immensely drunk Alex in the corridor holding himself up with a sign post. Oh dear god.

"Alex what the hell have you been doing?" I frowned as I slung his arm over my shoulder.

"Me and Steven went out with these girls from our year." He slurred. Amanda was in his year. "Then I can't really remember much. I think I have sand up my ass crack."

"Urghhh Alex I don't want to know about your ass crack antics."

"Man…I kissed a girl."

"Really you…thought you liked men."

"Nu uh. She was reeeeaaaallllll nice. Amanda." I froze instantly. Amanda kissed Alex, really? I mean why do I care? What's this sharp stabbing pain in my chest, urghhh man that sucks. Alex was starting to way me down and I realized he had fallen asleep on me. Aww man. I dragged him to his room at the end of the hall and dropped him on his bed. I looked at him a moment and found the lipstick mark on his shirt. He wasn't lying then.

My head was over come with all these strange feelings and emotions, one's I couldn't understand and some that even scared me. Screw this imprinting shit. I made my way downstairs and decided like Alex I was going to get thoroughly rat arsed and drink myself to mere happiness. I pulled out the scotch from the top shelf of the kitchen cupboard and took five straight gulps. The happiness never came. It didn't even numb over that un ease I had in my chest but it did knock me out.

"Collin." Some one was pushing my shoulder. "Collin!" The voice was stronger now.

"Leave me alone." I grumbled, ducking my head back into my arms.

"Collin Willis wake up this instant." My head throbbed at the invasion of the loud noise.

"Mom." I groaned.

"Don't you mom me. Get up, shower and get your ass out of this house." She yanked at my top. "You reek of alcohol."

"Urghhh be a bit quieter."

"You better not have just told me what to do." My mom was literally pulling me up the stairs by my collar. How strong can she be? I was forced into the shower with my clothes on as the water pelted down on me. "Sort your self out Collin." She shouted as she slammed the bathroom door. That has too be the worst wake up call I have ever had. I pulled off my now soaked t-shirt, jeans and boxers and actually relaxed a bit under the warm water. But I can't ever be happy can I, the bangs on the door proved that.

"Collin, hurry up I need a piss."

"Hold on." I shouted to Alex. He kissed my imprint the had no right to tell me what to do. Surely there is some kind of punishment to that.

"Hurrrrryyyy, I'm gonna peeeee." Maybe I will let him pee, let mom be mad at him for a bit. "COLLLLLIN!" I let out a low growl and grabbed a towel wrapping it round my waist.

"There you go gay boy. Hope you had a fucking good night." I shouted as I made my way to my room. God I'm so angry at the moment. My body was shuddering and I was just waiting for myself to phase but I couldn't do that not in my amazing room which I share with Brady, and if I so much as dent that drum kit he will kill me. Oh well I am on duty anyway just as well get there early. I ran for my open window and jumped out bare ass naked forming into a wolf as I did so. I took a look back to see my mom's shocked face through the window turn into shouts.

"COLLIN WILLIS YOU DARE JUMP OUT OF A WINDOW LKE THAT AGAIN!" She still doesn't really get that when you are a wolf you can do quite a few things without getting hurt. She'll freak about me jumping out a window but fighting vampires it's off you go sonny boy, do your duty.

"_Jesus Collin early for patrol, what is the world coming to." Jared sang in my head. _

"_Yeah yeah what ever. Where abouts are you?"_

"_Just passed Emily's Diner." _

"_Alright."_

"_If this is you making it up to Sam and Brady you know it's not gonna be enough right." Jarred said. _

"_Yes I am well aware of that." _

"_Well, I'll leave you to it. Embry's phasing now." _

"_Right see you later." Soon I was left on my own in the silence, that was hard work keeping from them that I had imprinted. _

"_WOAH when did you imprint?" Embry basically shouted in my head. Well that fucking went well didn't it. "Dude seriously you imprinted."_

"_Yes Embry I imprinted." he started laughing at me, loud howls and woots. "Oh yeah so funny this is." _

"_First Brady now you. You anti- imprinters are dwindling." _

"_Fuck off Embry. If you must no I'm not going to even acknowledge she exists." He stopped laughing at me completely and it went silent once more. Peace at last. _

"_You can't do that Collin." Embry had taken on a serious tone of voice. "you can't just ignore the pull you have."_

"_Why? I've done well so far." But I hadn't had I. As soon as I found out Alex had kissed her I had already started falling apart. I remembered the empty the bottle in my hand when I woke up and the sharp pain in my chest that I was getting now. _

"_Seem's to me you haven't." _

"_Don't give me sympathy." _

"_I'm not, I think you are an idiot." When you imprint the natural thing to do is try and get close to the one in question, find out about her, try and understand. You've done the opposite though haven't you Col. You pushed her away." More images of last night with Laura and seeing Amanda's hurt face as I walked away. "You hurt her Collin." _

"_Great make me feel better." _

"_How stupid can you be? You can't play with things like this it's serious."_

"_I don't see why we depend on it so much." _

"_It makes us live. If we are not with our imprints and they are hurting it kills you inside. Sometimes them as well. You have to sort this out Collin you need to talk to someone." _

"_I'm talking to you aren't I." _

"_Not me. Sam or Emily, hell even Jacob or Paul." Yeah Paul's a great one he's just obsessed with sex. "He may be, but he knows." _

"_Look there's no point." I stated. Embry let out a loud growl and let rip. _

"_WHY ARE YOU SO AGAINST IT COLLIN? IT WILL KILL YOU!" My heartbeat picked up in my ears. _

"_I'm a monster aren't I. What if I hurt her?" Embry let out a sigh. _

"_Is this what it is all about." _

"_Hell my dad hurt my mom and he wasn't even one of us." _

"_Collin. You wont hurt her and if you do it happens to everyone. I've hurt Liz a couple of times with little arguments but it all gets resolved. You can't be afraid of this okay you just have to move on." _

"_But Emily." _

"_Emily was a complication and Sam lives with what he has done every day. You know how he tries his hardest to get over that. Over what he did to Leah as well. He can't forgive himself but he has found that happiness in Emily now. You have to try Collin. You have to." _

"_But Alex. She kissed Alex." Embry just smiled. _

"_Didn't mean anything if he's gay." He winked at me. I can't believe I am even contemplating having and imprint now. _

"_You are all going to laugh at me aren't you?"_

"_Only fair we did it to your brother. Hell we even danced around him." I let out a sigh. Well maybe I can give this a shot? "You go Col. Be a man." _

* * *

**Authors Note: ****Well here's the next chapter. A lot of you have been adding this story and my others to your alerts lately and I thank you for that and the support. Sorry the chapter is late and I've been cruddy at posting them all. I will tell you now though that it may be one chapter every two weeks now or something with the odd freak one in the middle. It all depends on my mood. Thanks for sticking with me. **


	5. Slamming Things

**Slamming Things**

I looked up through the rain at the motorbike shop Amanda's dad worked out. She told me she lived above the shop in the apartment so I tried to listen for her voice. Seems she isn't in, well I can't hear her. I sighed and headed inside anyway leaving my bike outside. Who can believe I actually kicked my engine in so I had an excuse to come here. My precious bike was purposefully damaged to help me see a girl. What is the world coming to?

Walking into the shop I was momentarily distracted by all the new shiny models and engine parts. So many, imagine all the things I can do. Make it go faster, paint it a new colour… I can get those new rims I always wanted.

"May I help you?" I turned around to find a middle aged man with a small smile and slowly greying brown hair. He wore blue overalls and had grease all over him.

"Well my engine is in a bit of trouble."

"What kind of trouble?"

"My friend…umm…" Think Collin think! "My friends Embry was riding it and crashed it into a dumpster, pretty battered." He looked at me for a minute and I got slightly worried that he may have known I kicked in my engine myself like some psycho

"Bring her round back and I'll see what I can do for you."

"Umm thanks…" I looked for a name. Had Amanda told me it…no I don't think so.

"John, names John."

"Thanks John. I'm Collin."

"Right well…bring her round Collin. Let's check her out." I grinned and skipped outside to grab my bike. Her dad seemed nice, awesome.

"Collin?" I snapped my head up at that familiar voice, I had been eager to hear for the past day. The guys knew officially and I reckon I got it worse off than Brady. I was mocked for ages quite literally. The amount of jokes they made and comments, they also told me the same as Embry had…that I am an idiot for refusing the pull. That if I carried on it could have killed me or both of us and that's what got me into action. I wasn't going to let that happen to Amanda. And now here she was stood before me, my image in my head not doing her justice. "Collin?" She repeated.

"Hi Amanda." I grinned. I wanted to hug her and tell her I loved her already but no relationship moves that fast…unless you're a young Paul and want to get in some knickers. But I don't want it to be like that…I want this to be real...nice. What more does a imprint deserve?

"What are you doing here, I haven't seen you since you left the party with Laura." I noted how glum her eyes looked when she mentioned Laura, it was like a stab to the chest and she had just delivered it.

"I didn't do anything with her…honest." I blurted out.

"Umm… right?"

"I mean…my motorbike needs fixing so I bought it here." And wanted to see you.

"You've seen my dad then?" Why did this seem so awkward why can't I out right say I like her?

"Yeah, I'm taking it round the back now."

"Oh…I was going that way."

"Can I walk with you then?" I looked at her entirely now. She was wearing some skinnies with a white button up shirt, her hair was waving around her face as she looked back at me. Then I had an image of her kissing my younger brother who should be gay. Boy did he feel bad about kissing her when he found out she was my imprint. Never heard him say sorry so much.

"I guess so."

"Cool" I picked up my bike and started guiding it round the back. Amanda was silent. Maybe I had already hurt her too much and I could never fix it. No I have to fix it, I have to ease that pain, make her know I'm here for her. "So did you have fun at the party? Been round the apartment since?"

"Umm I was just round there to see Amy. But the party was…okay." She sighed. "No infact the party was pretty shit. You see I thought this guy was decent but…he went of with some slag." Oh shit I had hurt her. And another knife of pain.

"I didn't do anything with her I swear."

"Sure Collin, I've heard that enough times."

"Hey kids, Manda you know Collin then?" Her dad asked as we turned the corner. She strained a smile at him before answering.

"You I know him." She spat. "Now I have stuff to do so goodbye." I never knew she had this side, obviously doesn't like being messed with at all.

"Did you have an argument?" Her dad frowned at me. "I wont be having anyone messing around with my daughter Collin."

"No it's not like that I swear.." The old guy actually started laughing after he near enough made me crap myself.

"Don't worry she always has mood swings. She probably likes you." She could like me still after that. I was a bit of a dick to her, okay I wasn't a bit, I was a dick to her though. An actual dick. "So lets see your bike."

"Here she is." He crouched down in front of her, running his fingers along her framework.

"What a beauty…looks like she's taken a kicking."

"A kicking ..yeah." I nervously laughed. Dammit he's on to me.

**Amanda's P.O.V**

What did he think he was doing here? How could he spend most of his time in my mind and suddenly show in person at my dads shop. He had no right! Collin Willis had found his way into my life on a quick meeting which he rudely ran away from and now he's here all smiles. Especially after going off with that tart how could he do that to me? Did he know how much that hurt? I hung around with his younger brother Alex when he left ad ended up kissing him instead thinking it would kind of be the same as Collin as they were brothers. I know how screwed up hey? Did not think that one through, Alex has been texting my cell constantly since.

I slapped the front door shut as I walked into the apartment as I was so angry.

"Amanda don't go around slamming doors." I heard my mom shout from the kitchen. Urghhh sometimes I really hated her, always trying to control me, sheltering me from the so called bug bad world. Well mom I have something to tell you I sneak out near enough every night how do you like that? Of course I didn't tell this to her face because I knew that as soon as I would I would be grounded for the rest of my life.

"I slammed one door mom!"

"Well I want it on it's hinges at least." She shouted back at me as her head appeared from around the corner. "And where have you been away, I told you to tell me when you go out." I glared at my mom. I glared at her red curly hair, her face that looked like she had sucked on a lemon for way too long and I glared at her disapproving stance.

"I went to Amy's that isn't a crime is it?"

"No just tell me next time and drop the attitude."

"Yeah yeah." I huffed and went to my bedroom annoyed as hell now after Colin and now my mum as well. I dropped my bag on my un made bed and turned up my music loudly to block everything and everyone out.

"So tell me is it right?

To feel like we are only getting smaller

And if we were to find the feeling

But I'm only tredding water

We've made a few mistakes, it's not worth it to say

We all fall for the sound

Cause we are the only ones, we will get up

And we are aware, cause we've been through it

And we are the only ones, we will carry each other on our own."

I gazed out of my window as the words of Saosin sunk in, I could see Collin working with my dad, drinking beers and having a laugh. Yes my window was facing the back of the house onto the pile of bikes and engine parts that he worked with. For some strange reason I couldn't stop watching Collin, couldn't stop looking at the way his muscles in his back strained against his t-shirt as he bent over his bike. Damn teenage feelings! I let out a sigh when he looked up directly at me as I looked down at him. I had been caught….oh crap. A wide grin spread in his face as he gave me a wink and a slight wave before turning back to what he was doing. Oh god, oh god why didn't I move away from the window? Why am I still watching? Hang on his he wiggling his ass at me? HE IS! I opened my window and grabbed the closest thing to me which was a shoe and chucked it at him so it hit him square in the head.

"AMANDA!" Dad shouted up as he looked at me with a frown. "Don't throw things out your window." Ha the loop hole, don't throw things out the window but never said I couldn't throw things at Collin.

"It's fine." Collin laughed. "I think she just wants my attention."

"Wouldn't surprise me." Dad mumbled.

"I can hear you, you know." I replied.

"We know." They both said back.

"And for your information Collin, I don't care about you…you …you …big headed…goofball." I insulted, his smile faulted a little but then he started clutching his stomach and laughing at me.

"It's fine Manda Panda, I know you like me really."

"Don't be so sure of yourself." I slammed the window shut and turned away. Big headed jerk, with nice hair and teeth and…

"AMANDA WILL YOU STOP SLAMMING THINGS!" Mom shouted through the house.

"NO!" Great now I'm in a bad mood.

* * *

**Authors Note:**** Wooo so we have the beginning of Amanda's P.O.V Yey. Okay so heads up this is only going to be a short sort of story so after this I reckon only five more chapters so we are officially half way through. Okay ****J but thank you for all the alerts and reviews lately J**

**And you should all thank my lil friend PepperX who made me write this chapter in her annoying stage. **


	6. Confusing Stalker Boy

**Confusing stalker boy**

**Amanda's P.O.V**

School was so lame, who ever invented it was only out to torture any teenager all over the world. I mean why bother going all I do is sit there and blink at the board thinking about how boring it all is. I was in math when my thoughts went back to a certain ass wiggling boy. I hate that Collin is always in my mind. I mean yeah I heard the legends of the Willis twins and the pranks they pulled, the super gluing all art equipment to the desks and creating a explosion in the science labs. Who wouldn't find that funny? Wonder what he's doing right now? No Amanda you don't need him he went off with Laura the whore. Urghhh.

"Amanda!" Mr. Carton shouted at me across the room. I bet I should have been listening then. "Could you please repeat what I just said."

"Amanda." I stated.

"Don't be smart with me young lady."

"I'm not being smart the last thing you just said was Amanda." I argued. Teachers should be more specific on what they want us to do.

"Look young lady, I have had it with your attitude." I don't have an attitude!

"What I did as you told me to." The class were all quiet now as they waited for his next move. Although I already knew what was coming, I bet he sends me to Miss Jennings the principle.

"Amanda go to the principle." Knew it. I let out a loud sigh and grabbed my book bag before leaving slamming the door behind me. Yeah I slammed the door have that, I like slamming doors and if I have an attitude I am going to use it. As I wondered down the hall ways I hummed to myself happily at the silence. Look at them all, those idiots all sat in class learning things. Learning ha losers.

As I came to the principles office there was already a boy who I knew to be a junior sat outside her office looking glum. I think he hangs round with Alex and Steven actually. Infact he's a member of that cult thing they talk about Sam Uley is in control of. They all seem really big though, like huge… I mean really really big like elephants. Okay elephants are a bit of an exaggeration but they could be close contenders I think.

When I sat down next to him with a huff I realised it was Harley. Harley used to be a smart kid always putting his education first. Sad thing about him though was his parents recently dying in a boating accident so he lives with his grandma but I reckon she's on her way out too. He usually wears rounded glasses with smudge marks on from the amount of times he pushes them up his nose, or he would push them up onto his hair. He looked really quite pissed.

"So what you do?" I asked. He looked at me seeming bored or as if he was better than me. I hate guys like that, grow up.

"Punched Matty Treats in the face." O - kay then, I'm sat next to a psychopath.

"Why?" Dare I ask.

"He kept on tapping his pencil."

"You hit him for that!" He glared at me as if he would hit me and I settled back in my chair. Looked like he could kill me if he really wanted. What ever happened to the nerd in him, had that all gone and been replaced with muscle?

"And you? What did you do?"

"I was being smart. Turns out Mr. Carton doesn't like to be proven wrong."

"Oh please you smart." He snorted. "I've seen goldfish that seemed more intelligent than you." Oh he did not just insult me.

"I have you know I get the grades I need." He rose his eyebrow at me and I was about to argue back when he got called into the office. Well it's official another boy to add to my hate list, you wait Harley you are going down.

Turns out Miss Jennings didn't really care about doing as I was told, she thought my attitude showed spirit which was rare to see in some teenagers today. Guess she wasn't so bad for a teacher, I'll let he be an exception with Mr. Cullen my music teacher. Although saying that he can be a little freaky like the staring thing he has going on and that really pale skin, maybe he needed to get out some more. Sadly he's leaving soon though least I got him for his last year. The bell rang for lunch as I started walking aimlessly around not really wanting to go back to lesson.

*

As I was heading out of school I could not be happier, I was free for the weekend and first thing is first I am going to Amy's. Walking out the gate there was someone I recognised greatly. Not only had he basically been round mine near enough the whole week with that god damn bike of his but now he was here outside of school. What is this? Is he seriously stalking me now? Seriously? There he was leaning against his precious vehicle with that grin that I loved and hated at the same time. Did he think he looked cool or something?

Okay putting that grin aside I have to think of a way to pass him without getting noticed. I hid behind one of the cars in the car park so I was out of view and started thinking. Alright here's how it's going to go… hood up, headphones in, head down and walk…fast. As I past him and his bike I couldn't help but take a peak he seemed a little worried as he scanned the crowd coming out of school. What could he possibly care about that much to put that kind of face on him?

_**Collins P.O.V**_

Where is she? Oh my god I whine in my head now. What is this? I hate this. I mean why is it if your not near your imprint you get all irritated and annoyed along with that niggling feeling in the back of your mind that all may not be right with them. I barely knew anything about Amanda was that wrong. I try to be close to her, I been round her shop near enough everyday this week when I didn't have patrol or work. And now here I am outside La Push high waiting for her too like some kind of stalker.

Scanning all the faces I couldn't see her and it was pissing me the hell off. Alex had already left with Steven as they had laughed at me in Stevens car and Harley was sent home after fighting in school. My god I though Sam had been pissed at me, not as much as he is with that kid. I reckon he could be giving angry Paul a run for his money. Although he still is a nerd so I reckon he's a secret bomb of anger like you get the wrong answer to a math equation and BAM HARLEY WOLF! In the corner of my eye I saw Mr. C heading towards his car why not have some fun.

"MR. C!" I shouted across the parking lot making him jump. Ha I made a vampire jump. I strolled over to where he was placing his briefcase in to his car.

"Collin Willis thought we got rid of you from this school." He grinned. "Or are you here for another reason like wooing a girl by the name of Amanda?" Damn mind reader.

"Yeah yeah laugh it up go on everyone else has."

"Why would I laugh Collin… I think imprinting is a very precious and beautiful thing." I gave him a blank expression not really sure what to say that often. _Sure you aren't gay?_ "Collin I am most definitely not gay."

"Well if you say so…" I looked around once more trying to see if she was here.

"She left ages ago Collin."

"Huh."

"She was in my last lesson near enough sprinted out the door. Live wire that one." Hmmm at least that means she isn't boring and just sits around all the time and bonus she must play an instrument. "She plays bass if you must know and is rather good. But you, Brady and Sky were still my best students. Although I am saddened to hear that the band you created is no more."

"Natalie got on our nerves so we stopped." Plus Sky and Brady were to into lip locking. He started laughing obviously hearing the last sentence. "Well they are its like two slugs at it, I mean come on they could at least get a room and when they do it's the room I share with Brady. Do you understand how many times I have been chucked out to sleep on the sofa… five! I am counting."

"Collin you'll understand one day when you… shall we call it gain more knowledge." He was gonna say grow up wasn't he? I'm all man. MAN! "I'm sure you are all man."

"You bet… so I hear you are leaving is soon." Least that meant people would stop phasing to become wolves soon. Although I am kind of sad about it as the Cullen's are kind of alright although I don't like that blonde one she always calls me emo stuck up princess.

"Yeah people are starting notice I haven't aged. We'll be back in seventy years or so."

"Seventy, I'll be ancient… no dead." I gasped. Never really thought f that… I can grow in age now… could stop phasing when this year was up as they would be leaving, there would be little reason to phase. I'd grow old and get wrinkles….Ewwww.

"Count your self lucky I'm reaching 115 now Collin."

"Yeah but you are like…smooth…well dead already really like a zombie." I closed my eyes and stuck out my arms in front of me making groaning noises.

"Well thanks for that Collin…but I am afraid I should leave now I have to see Bella." See he's another loved up bloke. We really are a bunch of pussies aren't we.

"Alright Mr. C nice chatting to you."

"Anytime Collin you are always welcome." I nodded and walked back over to my bike. The vamp had helped me to understand some things, I need to start to get a grip and settle down. You only get one life and I was going to have the best life known to man, better than Johnny Depp who is well cool. I headed towards Seth's place for dinner as we were doing the night shift at Wal-Mart today. Opening his apartment door which is always open as well…when you're a member of the wolf pack you don't see safety as a problem.

"BABY MOMMA IS HOME!" I shouted with a grin as I headed to the living area to lounge on their sofa. I mean my god that is the comfiest sofa I have ever sat on, it cushions your ass so well it feels like its actually massaging your butt cheeks. Walking into the room I stood a little stunned by Amanda sitting on such sofa glaring at me.

"What are you stalking me now!" She frowned.

"Umm…well…I.."

"OH GREAT." She shouted. "YOUR STALKING ME! LEAVE ME ALONE COLLIN!" She screamed as she quickly grabbed her bag and slammed the front door shut behind her. What the hell is her problem all I did was walk into a room and she screams at me. What is she on her time of the month or something. Freak. Now I feel guilty of for goodness sake maybe I am having a time of the month. Can guys even get those?

"What the hell was that?" Seth asked as he walked in with Amy behind.

"I have no idea."

* * *

**Authors Note: ****Sorry it's been a while my laptop got a viruses and I could do nothing at all sorry. But it's all better now as PepperX dad fixed it for me as he and she are amazing. **

**Also you should thank her and a-lil-angel for this as they were bugging me and stuff. **

**And please can you all do me a favour and check at PepperX's story - Before… it's really good and the only one reviewing is me. Thanks XD**


	7. Talk With The Big Guys

**I need to talk with the big guys**

_**Collins P.O.V**_

Amanda shouting at me had really annoyed me. I just don't get girls normally they would love to have a guys attention and that's what I was doing I was giving her my attention. But oh no, I had to imprint on the girl who randomly shouts at you and stays away from you. I just don't get it, what am I doing wrong? I need some help with this and I really didn't want to go there but I am gonna have too bite the bullet and make my move. I had even slept on this and tried to think of other ways or try to understand why Amanda hated me what more did she want from me my blood. I'd give her it I am that sad but I am not to keen on the idea.

I let out a long and loud sigh as I listened in on what was happening at the house I was standing at. There was lots of cheering and whooping from the living area, that meant the guys were here… this is going to be so embarrassing. I opened the door and walked in to only be caught by Emily as I made my way down the hall way.

"COLLIN!" She shouted. Uh - oh what have I done?

"Emily?" I asked worried about what mother hen was scowling at me about. Sam was quick to run around the corner to investigate.

"Emily? What happened?" He was checking her over making sure there was nothing wrong. "What did you do Collin?"

"I have no idea…maybe she's pregnant again and having a mood swing."

"I think I would no if my own wife was pregnant….you aren't are you?" He looked at her his eyes glinting almost hopeful she was. What wasn't Haley and Tristan enough for him, I mean Tristan had just been born and he wants another. I mean kid's are okay but seriously he wants more, how much had those two been at it? Ewwww now I'm thinking of Sam and Emily I need bleach, my mind is burning.

"No I am not pregnant." Emily scowled. "Collin just trod mud into our new carpet."

"Huh" I looked down at the floor to see the plush white carpet now covered in heavy mud marks. Oh shit, she's going to kill me. I looked up ready for the kill even Sam looked scared for me.

"Quick take them off, take them off." I had never moved so fast not only was that alpha command but also my sheer fear of Emily with her cleaning habits made me yank of my Vans and throw them out the door wincing as I did so. My favourite shoes why did I do that? I swear if someone steals them I will hunt them down and kill them.

"Oh now you do something it's a BIT LATE!" The cheers in the living area had gone completely silent as they listened to Emily tell me off good and proper. I was always in trouble lately cant I ever get a break. And this is only fuelling my confusion about girls, how was I suppose to know they had new carpet? There wasn't a sign on the door, do they expect me to just magically know? "YOU ARE CLEANING THAT UP!"

"Oh come on Emily."

"DON'T YOU COME ON ME!" She shouted. Okay bad move Collin don't make her angrier or she will never feed you again.

"I'd do as she says Collin." Sam added. No shit I thought as I rolled my eyes. Emily meanwhile had gone into the kitchen and bought back some cleaner and a old rag.

"Get cleaning." She stated as she left once more with Sam following. Great I came here to ask for help and in the end I'm made to clean a bloody carpet. Pure evil, men shouldn't do this, this a woman's job. Wont say that in front of a woman though as they would most probably use my beautiful head of hair as a mop to clean with they are that cruel.

"Cinderelly, Cinderelly night and day it's Cinderelly." Someone sang from the door way as I was crouched in the hallway cleaning up dirt. "Make the fire, fix the breakfast, wash the dishes, do the moping." Okay they are pissing me off now, as I looked up I found a grinning Harley.

"Get lost Harley." I groaned as I turned back to the mud, god what is this carpet made of its actually stuck in there. Harley decided he didn't want to listen to me and continued to sing along quite happily.

"And the sweeping and the dusting. They always keep her hopping."

"You now dude it is really sad you know the words to that song." Maybe he's gay… him and Alexis should get together they could be very good together.

"Disney is a peace of art." I looked up at him and rose an eyebrow, did he seriously just say that?

"You are fucking sad Harley, know you're a geek but a Disney fanatic as well…hard to believe you got suspended from school for a few days."

"Hey that asshole fucking deserved it, he's almost as annoying as you."

"I am not annoying."

"Sure your not Cinderella." He snorted. This kid is so annoying, he's only been a wolf for what a month and he's already annoying me.

"Get lost Harley."

"Can't"

"Why?"

"Emily said I had to make sure you were doing a good job." What is he like her new favourite already just cause he happily watches Disney films with Haley I bet. I let out another huff and went back to work as he continued to mock me with the Cinderella song.

After fifteen minutes of scrubbing I went out and quickly received my shoes before going to find some help. Who to ask though Harley was a idiot so he wouldn't know plus he was sat watching snow white currently with Claire and Quill… freaks. Paul was here but he would just laugh in my face so I guess it was Sam. I bit my lip and entered the kitchen where him and Emily were.

"Finished have you?" She glared at me.

"Yeah crystal clean Emily, put my heart and soul in it." I sucked up.

"Good… next time no shoes."

"I'll remember mam." I saluted as I sat at one of the chairs.

"So Collin… what can we do you for?" Sam asked looking at me seriously. He knew I would rarely come in for a chat so better just get down to it.

"I'm kind of having imprint trouble…she thinks I'm a stalker. And I am not Sam I really am not but she screamed at me and shouted and slammed doors. She's bloody angry and confusing. What the hell am I supposed to do?" I let out all at once. Him and Emily shared a look and smiled.

"Looks like you do have a problem there Collin." That's what I just said. "Sure you haven't been stalking her…you have been around her house nearly all everyday with the excuse of your bike." Sam said.

"Well that was a coincidence my engine was broken."

"You kicked it in yourself." He pointed out.

"Well…well…." Shit I may have been stalking her.

"Collin that's gonna freak any girl out." Emily laughed. Oh great make me clean your carpet then laugh at me, what kind of mother hen are you Emily Uley?

"I don't know what to do." I slammed my head down on the table. It was silent for a little bit before Sam cleared his throat.

"Collin…she's got to make the decision to be near you. You cant push her…so stay back…in human form that is. Wold form…" I looked up to find him grinning. "Is a totally different thing."

"Are you suggesting to stalk her as a wolf?"

"No…to watch from afar." Basically stalk then.

"Or you could give her a nice gesture." Emily stated laughing at Sam's suggesting.

"Like what?"

"Music…you are good at that."

"Well I suppose I could.."

"Collin you just have to give it all time." Sam sighed. "Now your on patrol get the hell out of our kitchen. You are five minutes late and Leah is on at the moment so…she'll probably be pissed." Oh crap. I leapt from the chair and ran for it outside and phased. He was right she bit my fucking head off.

_**Amanda's P.O.V**_

I was lounging on my bed doing some calculus homework when my brother came in my room. Not knocking I noted. How many times do I have to ask him? Why is he even here? Shouldn't he be with his wife in his own house instead of here pissing me off.

"Hey mutt." He grinned at me as he sat at the end of my bed and looked around.

"What do you want Jamie?"

"Just came to check on my little sister haven't seen you in a while." He looked at me, guess he hadn't and I guess we were kind of getting on lately.

"Well I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Dad said there was a guy?" Urghhh that's another thing that's annoying lately dad's always talking about Collin since fixing his bike. I mean what the hell! Mom isn't so impressed though, she thinks he's bad news and has heard things about the people he hangs around with. Whatever mom, maybe I should consider going out with him just in spite of her. "Collin?"

"Dad doesn't know anything, he's just stalking me at the moment I swear."

"Maybe he likes you?"

"Sure Jamie and I'm secretly a butterfly."

"I would say you were more of a mangy dog." Oh nice real nice.

"Well you look like a monkey."

"A handsome one." He posed. "Anyway I really came to give you this, just came through the door." He handed me a brown envelope and I looked at it confused. Who would be sending my anything? There was no address on it just my name, obviously from some one who knew where I lived. "Well I'll leave you to it. Come out your room someone yeah?"

"Yeah yeah." I said as I opened up the envelope in my hands as Jamie left. Inside was a folded piece of letter and a cd. I placed the cd in my stereo a little confused at what could be on it and pressed play, it was just an acoustic guitar and a voice that sounded like silk. As I was listening I opened up the letter and read…

_"Amanda._

_I know you think I'm stalking you I really am not but I just wanted to give you this._

_I wrote it myself._

_Please talk to me soon. I want to be friends and not fight with you._

_Collin"_

I looked at his scrawled handwriting a little longer, running my fingers over his name. What was that idiot thinking?

"Can you forgive me again

I don't know what I said

But I didn't mean to hurt you

I heard the words came out

I felt that I would die

It hurt so much to hurt you

Then you look at me

Your not shouting anymore

Your silently broken

I'd give you anything now

To ill those words for you

Each time I say something I regret I cry I don't want to loose you

But some how I know that you will never leave me, yeah.

Cause you were made for me

Somehow I'll make you see

How happy you make me

I can't live with this life

Without you by my side

I need you to survive

So stay with me

You look in my eyes and I'm screaming inside that I'm sorry

And you forgive me again

You're my one true friend

And I never meant to hurt you."

He never meant to hurt me…

* * *

**Authors Note: ****Well here's the next chapter aren't you all surprised I got one up on the very next day. I am it's a miracle. Well I put some more Harley in as a certain someone ;) wanted to hear more about our angry nerd friend who like Disney. Also the song Collin has written is actually Forgive by evanesces. I mainly picked it because of the lyrics just imagine it's a guys voice. So yeah hope you liked ****J**


	8. Sethikins

**Sethikins**

_**Amanda's P.O.V**_

I picked at my nails as I sat on my friends couch. It had been a couple of days since the cd and I was doing that confused girl thing. Should I go for it and just go see Collin or continue to hate him. But that's the thing I don't hate him, I haven't ever really hated him just disliked him a little. Urghhh damn it.

"So what's the problem?" Amanda sat down handing me a cup of water.

"There is no problem."

"uh huh." Amy gave me a sceptical look as she sipped at her coffee. "Last time you said that we ended up staying in a Liabry past midnight trying to do your history project." I winced. Yeah I kind of did leave that too late and end up panicking about it, resulting in me ringing up Amy totally stressing out and asking for help.

"I guess it's a boy thing?"

"A boy thing in what context?"

"Umm… in a I may like him context." Well least I openly admitted it I guess.

"And the lucky guy is…"

"Collin." Seth walked at that precise moment and hung his jacket on the hook to the side. "Seriously he's been bugging her ever since so she's gotta like him. I think you should just ask him out." Oh way to go and be straight forward Seth. Thought you were the nice guy. "Hey honey." He grinned, bending down his tall frame to meet Amy's petite one and give her a kiss. I averted my eyes like usual when they got like this and looked at the rip in the curtain.

"Did you have a good pa…good day?" Amy asked him, I noted her correction but thought nothing of it she usually did that type of thing.

"Was alright now Manada you should just go for Collin."

"I don't want to go for Collin." They both turned to me giving me this weird look. "What?"

"Did you seriously just say that?" Amy asked.

"Umm yeah."

"You seriously just said I don't want to go for Collin?"

"Yes Amy that is what I said."

"Girls are so confusing." Seth mumbled as he plonked himself down on the chair opposite looking exhausted. He looked like this on a day to day basis I swear.

"Oh are we?" Amy rose her eyebrows at him. "You know I can quick your butt now since I started training up to join the force."

"I didn't mean it …honest…please don't hurt me." Hahaha he is so whipped. She gave him one more frowning look and rolled her eyes.

"I wont hurt you Seth."

"I knew you wouldn't I'm too sexy." Men!

"I will Seth I mean it."

"Alright I was only saying it as most of you are…most." Again she frowned. "Well look at it this way… when you have a girl when you first meet them happily talking to you and smiling you think they like you. Yes Collin went off with Laura and he didn't do anything I might add, yet you still act like you hate him when you clearly don't. It's all Collin this, Collin that. Come on Manda sort it out." I glared at Seth. Why did he have to be so straight forward.

"Hey can I remind you that it took you near enough two months to ask out Amy."

"That's different."

"No it is not. I mean you were like all moping and groaning. You even rang me complaining about what you should do."

"Awww Sethikins."

"Amy don't use that name around people."

"Too late Sethikins." I laughed. Wonder if the others know that's what he get's called. He groaned rubbing at his face.

"Okay I've had it out of my house." He pulled at my arm as I continued to laugh at him.

"It's an apartment Sethikins."

"Out out out!" He pushed me through the door slamming it behind me, I stood in the corridor laughing.

"Awww Sethikins you can be so hurtful."

"Come back when you are less annoying." How rude I am not annoying. Ha Sethikins I giggled to myself once more. Poor guy, he is not going to hear the end of it now. I sighed I now had nothing to do and I didn't want to go home to my mom who would only shout at me again as I didn't tell her where I was going. I put in my ear buds and turned up the volume to block everything out as I walked down the street.

I was happily singing to myself when I saw the guy on the skateboard cut across me and into the road, just swerving past a car and hitting a wall with a smash. That kind of looked like it hurt and he wasn't moving a lot. I should help him. I ran across the road actually looking unlike this kid had done and went to see if he was okay.

"S'cuse me are you alright?" I asked. He looked kind of familiar from the back, my god I'm checking out this guys back.

"Yeah happens all the time." He groaned rubbing his head as he rolled over. Collin! "Hey Amanda." He gave an impish grin. What an idiot!

_**Collin's P.O.V**_

So maybe the CD hadn't worked. She hadn't gotten back to me so I guess she really did hate me. That was a bit of a bummer. I felt like something was missing like if you ever had a blanket when you were young. I had blinky or that's what I called my blanket. I used to love that thing, take it everywhere with me, dragged it through mud, sand and grass. Then one day mom said I was too old for Blinky and ripped him out of my hands. That was how I felt about Amanda i felt Blink had been taken away from again.

In my depressed state and living up to the name of emo I slobbed on the sofa eating junk food and writing depressive songs. Yeah when I'm sad I go hard core. Well that was all going just fine for me until my mom told me to get off my ass and go out. Stressy, pushy woman. Mrs. All your fault Amanda doesn't like you why cant you be like Brady. Who would want to be like Brady he used to be cool. So in the end I grabbed my board and hit the streets.

And if my life couldn't get any worse some car comes out of no where and tries to hit me. I mean they should be aware of hot emo dudes skating across a road with no helmet on. I had to swerve to escape and hit a wall making me fall off and look seriously un cool. However there is a plus side. Amanda was the girl to see me and she was the girl now standing over me with a slight frown asking if I was alright.

"Collin I thought it was someone important getting hurt then." She sighed.

"Hey I'm very important I have you know." I grinned sitting up. There was a dull pain in the back of my head from where I had hit the wall but im sure it would go down soon.

"So are you hurt anywhere?"

"Awww you care."

"Fine I'll leave then, it seems your arrogance survived the hit you must be fine." No don't mess this up again Collin. Make it right. I grabbed her hand in mine halting her movements. It seemed to fit perfectly in my hand moulding against mine, it caught me off guard for a moment. "Collin? Let go of my hand."

"No. Please Amanda can't you just listen to me. Hear me out." can't believe I'm begging and I'm on the floor too. This is a whole new low for me.

"You have five minutes." She sighed. I jumped up, tucking my board underneath my arm and dragged her to a place I knew would be awesome. Emily's café! Plus I was really hungry. "You wanted to talk and you bought me here."

"Umm yeah I'm hungry." Why else would anyone come to this place. Plus I get it free as I'm a wolf man.

"That's great Collin. You are supposed to be telling me why I should be your friend Collin not feeding your stomach."

"I'll feed your's as well. What do you want?" Who did she think I was…I'm a charming young man.

"Umm… just some fries please."

"You know Amanda you said five minutes you'd stay with me but it's been about ten I would say. That means you want to spend time with me your just denying it." She leant back in her chair her eyes glaring at me through her glasses making them seem brighter in colour. I couldn't look away.

"I can leave now you know."

"Huh?"

"I said I can leave now." I blinked at her again focusing on her instead of just staring into her eyes.

"Don't leave. Let me get this ordered and you will have my un divided attention in talking this through."

"Fine" She crossed her arms and looked in the other direction. This was going to be hard.

**Authors Note: ****Sorry it's been a while in updating. It was my birthday yesterday and my god college work gets you down. So enjoy even if it is a small chapter. Im sure another one will be up later on this weekend. Also thanks for all the story alerts I have had lately you guys rock. Maybe a couple more reviews would be nice. **


	9. Chocolate

**Chocolate**

_**Amanda's P.O.V**_

I can't believe I'm sat here waiting to talk with Collin. This was serious and all he wanted to do was stuff his face with food. I mean he was the one who wanted to work this out between us and he's more occupied on what to have burger or pie. I watched as he talked to Emily, she kept on glancing over to me with a wry smile and waved. I waved back out of politeness and sighed slouching even more in my chair. What would we really be talking about? I mean neither of us had asked the other out? We hadn't really done a lot with each other… I mean I actually barely know Collin. I know hardly anything except he likes to eat, works at Wal mart, has a motorbike and skates into roads with out looking.

"All done I ordered you a shake as well." He grinned as he sat opposite me. We were in the middle of the diner. Amy and I would come her often, it was a nice place to eat and Emily was lovely. I would say I know her more that Collin in some ways.

"What flavour?"

"Chocolate…. You seem like a chocolate kinda girl." He winked at me. For a moment my heart stopped but then I realised he was just being his arrogant self.

"Oh really and why would you think that?" His once smirking face seemed suddenly very shocked by my question.

"Well…umm…you see. Well."

"Well?"

"All girls like chocolate."

"So your stereo typing then."

"No not like that." Oh it was quite funny making him all flustered, never seen this guy seem so awkward.

"Then like what Collin?"

"Well it just seems that girls like chocolate is all I just went by my mom. She's obsessed with the stuff, goes mental with a whiff. If you want me to change it then I will." He started to get up but I started laughing stopping him. He seemed rather stunned by it looking at me with wide brown eyes, much like the colour of chocolate.

"Collin chocolate is fine I was playing with you."

"Playing with me ha…I knew that." He settled back down and it went quiet. The only noise came from the other customers sat talking quietly or the noise of their cutlery hitting their plates whilst they ate. "So…" Collin coughed. "Did you get the cd?"

"Umm yeah I did." I looked at my lap. I listened to that Cd all the time. Infact I had now put the songs on my ipod as it's the only way I get to hear your voice.

"Did you like it?" I could tell there was hope in his voice and I wasn't going to deny it.

"Yeah I did a lot."

"So you didn't get back to me... why?"

"It's not easy Collin. I barely know you."

"Yeah and that's why people become friends to get to know each other." Okay another valid point from Collin. I was about to reply when a girl with black hair and a blue fringe came over with a tray of food.

"Couldn't decide on what to eat again Collin." She grinned. I kind of remembered her, did she go to our school last year? Was she a Collin conquest?

"You know me Sky hard to choose." He grinned at her. "Hat boy working?" Hat boy?

"Yes your brother is working?" What Alex? Brady? See all these questions I hardly know anything about Collin.

"He works too hard, he's got work tonight Sam told me to remind him."

"Will do. So here is one chocolate shake." Sky smiled and handed it other to me.

"How did you know it was mine?"

"Collin, drinking chocolate. He hates chocolate he's more of a strawberry kind of guy." She knows more about him than I do.

"Umm not being rude but how do you know Collin?"

"Why so interested Amanda?" He grinned.

"I just am." I frowned kicking his shin under the table making him wince.

"Oh you have nothing to worry about. I'm going out with his twin Brady. Sure you seen us all around the school we were a year older than you." Oh so she was with Brady. Thought I recognised her. Brady and her were such a cute couple, holding hands round school, playing in that band together. Amy would sit on her table with the guys some days, yeah I was a little jealous but she always told me I was her friend.

"I'm not worried."

"Yeah you are. You thought I had been with her didn't you?" Collin had hit the nail on the head and it annoyed me so I kicked him again. "Ow will you stop doing that!"

"Will you stop being so annoying!"

"I am not annoying."

"Yes you are you…arrogant pig."

"I'm no pig. I'm a wolf."

"Why because you wolf food down like nothing?" Yes I had noted he had eaten that pie in at least three gulps whilst Sky and I had been talking. As we argued Sky stood there giggling at us.

"Oh you two…you are so well suited."

"What's that mean?"

"You'll see." She smiled placing down the rest of our order. "Enjoy your meal." And like that she was off to serve another table.

"Stupid girl." Collin glared at her back.

"Hey I liked her." I stuck up. I reckon Sky was a very nice girl even if she had just confused me a little.

"You don't know her like I do."

"Well still that was a bit rude." He turned to me a fry sticking out of his mouth. "You gonna eat that?" He gave me a confused look.

"Do...do you want it?"

"I have my own Collin it's just it's hanging out your mouth. You look a bit stupid." I grinned. He was kind of funny I guess. He chewed it up fast and cleared his throat.

"Sorry for like everything….calling Sky stupid, being an ass to you and being an embarrassment."

"Wait your not an embarrassment, in fact I find you rather funny." I wanted to reach out and take his hand. How could he think he was an embarrassment? Has he seen himself lately he is one of the hottest people I know. Whoa did I just say Collin was hot? Well I guess he is.

"Really?"

"Yeah in an arrogant, cute way." He scrunched up his nose.

"Cute is such an insulting word to a man."

"Well live with it." I took a sip of the shake and saw he was watching my every movement. I know most normal, sane people would get creeped out by this but I didn't instead I found it comforting. Like he was watching over me. "So we going to talk?"

"We are talking."

"You know what I mean Collin."

"Look if we are friends we can talk all the time."

"But I don't know anything about you." Why couldn't he get that?

"Fine… ask away." I can ask him anything… anything.

"Favourite band."

"Escape the fate."

"Favourite colour"

"Steely blue." Hmm same kind of colour as my eyes, wonder if that's why? Nah, that's just deluding myself.

"Favourite…" I looked around the room trying to find something. "umm…chair." He let out a low chuckle.

"You had the chance to ask me anything and you ask my favourite kind of chair."

"It's all I can think of under pressure."

"Look just give me your cell." I looked at him a little confused and handed it other. He took it with a smile and started typing something in. Was he giving me his number? As he handed it back he answered my question. "I like a chair with four legs and to a cushion to protect my amazing ass."

"You are vain."

"No… I'm amazing. Now you can ask me any question whenever you want. I will answer as soon as I can." He smiled. Just as I was about to reply my mothers voice shrilled through the diner. Uh oh.

"Amanda! What are you doing here?" She spotted Collin. "Your with that boy. Get home young lady this instant. Consider your self grounded for another week." Why did she always have to blow things out of proportion? How was I supposed to have a life if she kept on ruining it.

"Mom I'm merely talking to Collin."

"I don't care what you are doing. GET HOME NOW!" Collin stood up at her raised voice looking as if he was about to attack.

"Excuse me but Mrs Davidson, you are creating an un-necessary scene. I'm sure Amanda is big enough to decide who she talks to." Collin be quiet you will make it worse.

"Excuse me."

"I think you heard me." He stood next to me and glared her down. Mom did not seem at all pleased.

"Amanda. Car, now!" I silently nodded and whispered a good bye to Collin, not able to look him in the face as I left him to my mothers words. I heard the shouting start as the door dinged behind me. Why did my mother have to ruin everything?

**Authors Note: ****So another chapter up within two days. This may be all you get for the next week I'm afraid. So just stick with me if you have stuck to the story so far okay. There's only so much one college student can do at a time. It's a hard life I'm telling ya. **

**Oh and PepperX your brother is still texting lmao ;)**


	10. It's Impossible

**It's Impossible**

_**Collins P.O.V**_

Well Amanda's mom has got some serious problems. What is with that? All I was doing was talking to her and then she blows up some crap about boys like me and how I'm a bad influence. I mean oh please there's worse out there lady… blood suckers, murderers (although they could be seen as the same thing), paedophile and rapists. Yet there she was yelling at me to keep away from her daughter which is something I cannot physically do. It's impossible. That's like telling Alexis to give up Barbie dolls. After five minutes of a slanging match Emily pushed me through the kitchen doorway as I was ready to blow and deal with the freak woman.

"Cant believe you started a fight with her mom." Brady shook his head as he cut up some potatoes.

"She started it." She did. I mean we were getting on fine Amanda and I. I had given her my number and hadn't even got the chance to get hers yet. So it was a waiting game from here on in. What if she never texted me? What if I never saw her again? Would her mom send her away to some private all girl school in the middle of no where?

"Chill Collin." Sky rested her hand on my shoulder as she came in with some dirty dishes. "Emily wont want you exploding in her café now." Guess Sky was right.

"Yeah man never seen you like this before. I thought you were going to be the new Paul the way you were going." Brady grinned as he placed a plate of Emily's cake in front of me. I don't really like sweet things, better eat it though as I am hungry. "I mean you have been a complete and utter ass hole lately."

"Brady now's not the time you know what imprinting is like." Sky sighed as she stood next to him. Both giving me that `we feel sorry for you look'.

"Yeah I know I was an ass man I'm sorry." I just said sorry...urghhh feels wrong. I hardly ever say sorry. He grinned wider at me.

"Good because I was having a hard time being pissed at you." What so he really wasn't that much in a bad mood with me he just wanted to make me feel bad over the past few days. What kind of brother is he? So he's the make you feel bad brother and my other supposed to be gay one gets with my imprint. What the fuck is going on here?

"Oh thanks Bradster."

"My pleasure."

"Men." Sky sighed. "Now hat boy we want two house specials and a strawberry Sunday." She winked before leaving.

"Man I hate that name." Brady groaned as he got to work on the order.

"Have you told her this."

"Yeah nearly everyday but I don't want to upset her so I stick with it."

"Want me to tell her?" I would have so much fun with that.

"Collin, you have your own problems at the moment don't you think."

"Guess. But how am I supposed to get past the wicked witch of the west? You did see that woman right? She's mental." Really mental.

"We go Willis brother style on her." Brady grinned. Willis brother style huh…that means….pranks.

"You my brother are a genius."

_**Amanda's P.O.V**_

I can't believe my mom had just done that. She had embarrassed me so much by shouting with Collin in public for doing nothing. He was being nice. I was just getting to know him and she came and ruined everything. When she sat in the car with me she did that silent treatment thing where she ignored me completely. How dare she? She ruined my day and she gives me the silent treatment! As she pulled up to the house she got out in silence and left me there. Better follow in case I get grounded for longer than needed.

Soon as she was in the house she let rip on me.

"HOW COULD YOU?" She screamed in my face. "I trusted you Amanda and this is how you repay your father and I. You go gallivanting with…with hooligans." Dad likes Collin actually but I'm not going to land him in it with mom as well.

"Collin is not a hooligan!"

"Oh really and how long have you and this Collin known each other? How long have you been going behind my back?" What? Has she been sniffing glue or something?

"We aren't anything he is a friend! Am I allowed them? Because you seem to not want me to have a social life."

"I'm looking out for you."

"WELL DON'T!" I shouted, my anger now getting the best of me. "I'm seventeen mom and you don't let me do anything. I am old enough to look after myself, damn you wont even let me drive as you are afraid I'll hurt myself. IM NOT A LITTLE GIRL ANYMORE!"

No I'm nearly an adult, I can fend for myself. I turned on my heel fast and made for my bedroom locking the door behind me. Locking me away from my mother who was now screaming to herself about how things are in the real world. No mom I'm in the real world you are the one who is dreaming.

Angry tears threatened me as I wiped at my eyes agitated with myself for letting her get to me this much. Why did she have to be so protective? I grabbed my cell ready to dial Amy's number when I remembered Collin had put his in my contacts. I searched for it instantly and hovered over the call button. Should I ring him? Maybe he wouldn't want to talk to me after what had happened at the café. Screw it, I can do what I like as I said I'm old enough now. I pressed down the button and put the cell to my ear waiting to hear his voice. My breathe sticking in my throat in anticipation.

"Harley I swear to god if your just gonna prank me again I'm going to hunt you down and shove your phone up your Disney loving ass!" I giggled to myself he was funny when he was annoyed. "Harley! I mean it."

"It's not Harley." I whispered down the phone. "Its Amanda."

"Amanda! Are you okay the wicki…I mean your mom wasn't harsh or anything right?" He sounded worried, poor sod.

"Well we had an argument."

"About me yeah." He sighed. "Sorry."

"You don't need to apologise she does for ruining our day." It was silent on the other end of the phone. "Collin you still there?"

"Yeah course I am, cant get rid of me Manda." He sounded happy but deep down I knew he wasn't at all settled at mind.

"Collin I…"

"Hey where are you now?" He cut in. Bit rude, where are his manners huh?

"My bedroom. Why?" There was mumbling on the other end of the phone as he had a conversation with someone else. All I caught was the word flour and pills.

"No reason. In half an hour be ready okay."

"Why? Collin what you going to …" The line went dead. What is he up too? Who cares he's coming here, but what do I need to be ready for? Was he going to have another slanging match with mom or what?

As I waited I decided I should at least look nice so I sorted out my eyes that were red from the crying. In a desperate hope to reduce the fact I had been crying I put on foundation and a little eyeliner before putting my glasses back on. I quickly combed through my hair and got a jacket, before sitting on my bed and waiting. I don't know what I was waiting for but I was waiting.

That was when the door bell rang. I pressed my ear to my bedroom door to listen for Collin but it wasn't him. It was someone with a same kind of voice but it wasn't him.

"Hello Mrs Way I'm Brady I work at Emily's." What's Brady doing here?

"And what do you want?" My mom grunted at him. Obviously she is still in a bad mood.

"Well Emily sent me down here with some of her freshly made muffins. She wanted to give them to you as a apology for what happened today." Why are they apologizing it was my moms fault there was a commotion. My thought train was disrupted by a small banning noise on my window pane. I walked over to it confused at what it could be when I saw Collin standing there with a handful of small stones. Grinning to myself I opened up the window.

"If you broke my window I would have killed you."

"Lucky I didn't then isn't it. Though you killing me would be a rather amusing thing to see." He smirked. "Now hurry up and jump out your window, the diversion wont last forever."

"Jump out my window! Are you kidding? I'll break my neck." He can't be serious.

"No you won't I'll be here to catch you now hurry."

"But…"

"Trust me." His eyes pierced back at mine in the darkening afternoon sky.

"Urghhh if I do die I'm haunting you." Can't believe I'm actually going to do this.

"Least you'll still be around hey." He placed himself at the bottom of my window and opened up his arms. "Now I promise I will catch you." I nodded and took a gulp as I crouched in my window, ready to throw myself out. "Now on the count of three. Ready?"

"Yeah."

"1...2...3.. Jump!" I launched out my window feeling the wind for only a few seconds before being captured by a comforting heat. He actually managed to catch me. "Told you I would get you." He winked as he gently placed me on the ground.

"Umm thanks."

"That's alright. Now lets get out of here. We have places to be." He grabbed my hand and pulled me along to the front of the shop where Brady was running around the front to a van.

"God took your time, that woman is a hard lady to please." He shook his head as he opened up the van doors. "Now in you get." I didn't question what these two were up to. I had all the trust in the world for them at the moment and I would do anything Collin said.

**Authors Note: **Well sorry its taken so long but if you do college work you know that it's taking up most of you time at the moment. I just gave up my revision for this so yeah…it's getting done slowly. Heads up that this week after this there will be no chapters and maybe not the next I'm afraid as I have my AS exams coming up and I really need the grades. Well yeah I hope you enjoy this and sorry if there are any mistakes.

PepperX 14th ;)

a-lil-angel…. I wuv you


	11. Kidnapped

**Kidnapped**

_**Collin P.O.V**_

So I have just kidnapped my imprint and drugged her mom with sleeping pills. I should care but I really don't. That evil mom deserved to take a bite out of the it's a knockout muffins Brady had provided. And when I mean knockout, I mean muffins laced with sleeping pills. She'll be out of it for a good seven hours I bet. Seven hours I intend to spend with Amanda and win her over.

Glancing to my left I could see her grinning her head off as we drove down the roads. Well at least she is happy I could look at that face forever. Brady had turned on the stereo and some weird pop song had tuned on.

"Urghhh man what are you doing?" I groaned.

"Patience brother." He sighed as he put a CD on, our bands old stuff filtered through the van. "See all you have to do is learn to wait." He winked at me. Was that supposed to have another meaning? Like wait for Amanda to want me not force myself on her because if so I am so not forcing myself on her. I'm just pushing myself closer to her.

"Who are these? They are great." Oh my god. She loves my band. I'm in that she must love me. No Collin your acting like a girl get your act together, be Collin the cool.

"Oh just mine and Brady's old band, nothing special."

"You kidding man, we loved that band. We were amazing." Brady frowned turning a little in his seat. I was trying to be cool!

"Well yes we were amazing."

"I mean I don't even know why we stopped really, I think it's stupid." Because dear brother you and Sky kept getting distracted.

"You stopped! Seriously guys you should carry on I would go watch this stuff."

"See Collin. I told you we should but you were always no I got work, I cant." Brady put on a whiney voice.

"I do not sound like that!"

"Yeah you do, all the time." Okay he is bugging me now. "Doesn't he Amanda." She just seemed to be laughing at us both.

"Well yeah on the odd occasion you do yes." GASP! I sound like a girl! "But otherwise you have a very deep, manly voice." She quickly corrected with a slight blush on her cheeks. Hmm…. I'll let her off for being so damn cute. Urghhh I'm getting the symptoms of the imprinting flu. Talking like a girl.

"I scream too you know. That screaming you hear in the song. All me."

"Sounds good." She smiled at me. Her eyes seemed to linger on my face for a few seconds so I gave a shit eating grin showing off my pearly whites. "So why did the band stop?"

"We lost our bass player." Brady pointed out. "We didn't really get on with her much anyway and I guess after she left our music just didn't sound as good as it used to."

"Oh, well why didn't you find another one?"

"After we graduated high school we got to busy with our jobs so there wasn't really much time too." How come he's the one talking to her? He has Sky isn't that enough for him or something?

"Anyway." I needed to cut in. "Do you play an instrument or anything?"

"Umm well.." She looked at her lap for a little. "I play bass actually." SHE COULD BE OUR NEW BASS PLAYER.

"Really?" I grinned looking at Brady who had the exact same look as me. Hey I wouldn't mind bringing the band back to life if she was in it.

"I'm not that good though."

"Nonsense." I mused. "How about we see how you get on shall we?"

"No Collin, I don't know. I don't have time to…"

"Don't you want to be in our band?" I pouted.

"No it's not that it's my mom really. I would love to play in your band." Oh yeah.

"Well we will just keep kidnapping you." She let out a giggle.

"That's all well and good but we cant keep stealing me away, she will learn that something is up." Damn her speaking reason. I started to think of ways around this how could I get this to work out well for me? We could just kill her mom but I reckon that would upset Amanda a bit.

"Do you have a job Amanda?" Brady asked cutting through my thought process.

"Well I help my dad a bit with fixing bikes and stuff but no a sustaining one no." Please tell me Brady had an idea!

"Would you like one?"

"Would I! Anything to get me out of my house."

"Well then I have an idea. Leave it with me." Aww he better tell me. I wanna know his genius plan. Amanda just nodded and went back to looking out the window.

"Umm guys… where are we going?"

"You'll see." I grinned.

We pulled up outside Sam and Emily's place. To be honest it was the only place we could think of taking her and they were both alright as long as you didn't make something dirty or Sam was having one of his moody days. She looked at the house curiously through the car window her eyes full of wonder.

"Isn't this that Sam Uley's place. Isn't he that cult leader thing?"

"Cult don't make me laugh. If he is my brothers and I are members." Brady grinned as he jumped out the van. Well Brady we kind of are a cult. Men that turn into werewolves to protect the land they live in sounds kind of cultish to me.

"Well you coming out Manda or you going to stay in there all night?" I grin as I got out myself.

"No, no I'm going." She ran to catch up with me. Brady was already inside.

"Heads up. Some of these guys can be pretty full on…oh and stay away from the one they call Paul."

"Okay…I think I can do that." She smiled weakly at me. She probably thinks I'm insane but she hasn't met him. Come on man whore history he'll go for anything. I walked into the house making sure to take my shoes off, it had become habit now especially after that whole cleaning the carpet thing. Amanda followed suit and placed her shoes next to mine. I compared the pairs side by side, her feet were so small compared to mine. "Collin? Gonna move?"

"Oh… umm yeah move. I can do that."

"Good requires you moving your feet." I stuck my tongue out to her and headed for the living area. And of course it was filled. Quill and Claire at the table. He was encouraging her to eat her greens as apparently they make you strong. What a lie? I never ate my greens and look at me. Hot emo wolf boy with one packed six pack.

Haley was on Harley's lap as yet another Disney film was on. I swear that guy knew all the words, sad if you tell me. Paul was led out on the sofa, feet dangling over the edge as Brady and Embry seemed to be planning something. Hmmm….suspicious.

"So this is.." I was cut off by her smiling face as she introduced herself.

"Hi! I'm Amanda." What? Shouldn't she be like…scared of these massive men. Harley looked up and rolled his eyes.

"You." What he can't talk to her like that!

"Oh hello to you too Harley. How was your meeting with the principle the other day?" Of course why didn't I think of that…they are in the same year at school.

"Suspended for a week. What about you Way? Nice chat?"

"You were sent to the principles office?" Could I have bagged a rebel? I wonder if the principle remembers me? I mean I spent most of my school years in that office, to which Sam wasn't to impressed about. Mom on the other hand thought it was funny, saying she used to be just like it.

"Yeah apparently she is too smart." Harley grunted, turning his attention back to the film. I rose an eyebrow.

"Not in that sense. The catching a teacher out in what they say kind of smart." She looked at me sheepishly. Wasn't that bad.

"TIMBAAAAA!" Embry and Brady suddenly shouted as they jumped on the un-suspecting Paul. Amanda watched in amazement as they managed to pin him down and tie pink hair bobbles in his hair. Haley and Claire were a giggling mess at what they were witnessing. Even I had to give it to the pair, that was some good planning. Soon enough Amanda was giggling along too, in fact she had to take her glasses off to wipe her eyes from the crying.

"Awww Pauley you look just like a ickle girl." Embry grinned his ass off as he pinched his cheeks.

"Get of me now CALL!"

"No I'm rather comfy here…aren't you Brady?"

"Just spiffin Embry." My lame brother had picked up some weird English sayings from Sky since he had been going out with her. He would say them at random un needed times.

"Your friends are funny." Amanda piped up looking at me. God why did I get so nervous around her? Looking at her turned me to complete mush.

"Umm…really?"

"Yeah."

"I swear to god if you both don't get off me I'm going to make you into wolf burgers!"

"I'd be one tasty burger." Embry winked over to Amanda. He did not just make a move at her! She's mine. Whoa I sounded like Cullen then… freaky. "I wouldn't need any added spice as I'm hot enough already."

"Oh my god you stole my line!" Paul shrieked.

"Nu uh. That's an Embry one."

"What's going on in here?" Emily burst through the door. Uh oh…now they are in the shit. "All of you off, come on. I will not have this type of behaviour with children in the room."

"Emily he stole my line." Paul continued to moan.

"You can't have all the lines."

"I can."

"SAM!" Emily shouted. Of course…he can alpha command them. Amanda was still smiling her head off…maybe there is something wrong with her. I mean when Amy was introduced to us lot she didn't come back for a month we had scared her off so bad.

"What's going on?"

"These three playing up again."

"THEY JUMPED ON ME!" Paul was starting to shake now. I pulled Amy behind me just in case. Emily finally noticed she had a guest and gave a warning glare to Sam.

"Alright Paul lets talk about this outside shall we."

"FINE" Paul stormed outside leaving the rest of us behind.

"I'll go deal with him…oh and welcome to our home Amanda." Sam grinned before heading out. Who ever thought Sam was some evil cult leader had clearly not met him. Sure he was scary when he was angry but that was about it. He was as big as a kid as any of us.

"I hope you boys are happy with yourselves." Emily frowned. "Now go in the kitchen. There are dishes that need doing."

"Aww Emily." Embry groaned.

"NOW!" Ha isn't me for once. "I'm sorry dear…these boys can be hard to control. Can I get you anything?"

"I'm fine thanks…Emily right?"

"Yeah."

"It was nice of you to make those muffins for my mom." Uh oh.

"What muffins? I didn't make any muffins?" Amy looked at me a little confused. "Collin…what have you done?" I gulped. My life is about to end.

"Brady helped."

"WAY TO GO COLLIN!" He shouted from the kitchen.

"What have you done?" Emily glared. Goodbye Collin Willis. Emily Uley is about to kill you.

* * *

**Authors Note: ****Well sorry it has taken so long had college exams and stuff. Hard going I'm telling you. I was able to write this chapter during the half term. You'll be happy to know that after this Thursday I should be able to write more for you guys instead of getting this up once a month. I know I am a failure. Sorry. Please forgive me :)**

**Anyway please if my readers are still out there don't give up in me yet I am trying for you. Give me two weeks or less and the next chapter should be up for you all :)**

**P.S. PepperX and a-lil-angel. Thanks for the great weekend ;)**


	12. HE DID WHAT!

**He did WHAT!**

_**Amanda's P.O.V**_

What the hell has he done? That ashamed, panicked look on his face is not settling me. He looked like a deer about to get run over… was kind of cute.. No it's not Amanda shut up you stupid girl. Stop falling for his charm. Damn you Collin Willis. Emily was glaring at the two boys like a disapproving mother, actually it seemed like she was the mom to all this lot. Quill and Claire were giggling in the corner at us and Harley was continuing to watch the Disney film on the TV looking bored with what was going on.

"Well I'm waiting boys." Emily asked, her hands on her hips as they both shuffled from side to side.

"It was Collins idea."

"Dude you made them."

"Only because I was fed up with your moping."

"I was not moping!"

"You kind of were. I mean jeesh get a grip man."

"Say's you.. Mr. Oh no Sky's had to walk down the road I cant possibly be away from her." Collin acted out. Was kind of funny watching these two fight.

"Oh yeah what about you? Mr. why doesn't she like me… whine, whine, whine, I sound gayer than Alexis." Who doesn't like Collin? They can't be talking about me can they? They were both getting in each others face's near enough growling.

"I do not sound gayer than Alexis!"

"YOU DO MAN!" Embry shouted from the kitchen. Collin was about to argue again when Emily let rip.

"THAT IS IT!" All the guys in the room went quiet. Hell even I was scared of her then. "Brady back in the kitchen, Embry shut up, Collin you stay here."

"How come he…" Collin just didn't know when to stop did he? Emily glared again and he shut his mouth instantly and looked at the floor. Brady slumped back into the kitchen where Embry took the piss at him for getting shouted at by the she wolf.

"Embry!" Emily warned quietly and then it was silent. Collin shuffled from foot to foot as Emily continued to stare him down. "Now Collin you are going to explain everything to me." I looked at him intently. It was the first time I had seen him scared and vulnerable, that cocky smile was off his face along with his bright eyes, replaced with a down cast face. "Well?"

"I just wanted to see Manda…that's all and her mom was such a bitch." Agreed. "I mean it was unfair you know." Emily suddenly lost the glare and looked at him a little put out then back at me. "I mean we didn't do anything to hurt her you know, I wouldn't do that."

"I know Collin." I had to step forward and ask.

"So what did you do then?" He looked up at me, his brown eyes connecting with mine.

"Don't hate me… please don't hate me." He really was trying to get me to like him, to give him the time of day. Thing was I already did like him, no matter how much I fought it, I couldn't get this idiot out of my head for more than ten seconds.

"I'm not going to hate you Collin, unless you have killed her. Which I highly doubt you have." It seemed that nearly everyone but Emily had now left the room. Obviously seeing that privacy was the best offer now.

"Well I ..umm…me and Brady kind of crushed sleeping pills into the muffin batter." He did what? That is one of the most funniest things I have ever heard. He had just drugged my mom. Aww that is amazing.

"Collin! That could be dangerous." Emily sighed.

"We only put enough in to knock her out for a few hours. Not much." I couldn't hold it in any longer. I just had to laugh. I let it out so loud that it seemed to stun both Collin and Emily.

"You drugged my mom! Oh my.. That is amazing. You seriously drugged her. God I love you."

"W…w…what?" Collin looked shocked.

"You're amazing. Who else could have come up with that idea?"

"Umm."

"Amanda it's still not right that they both drugged your mom. Especially when they are both nineteen and should know better."

"You love me?" Collin asked still with that face.

"Your totally amazing." I gave in and hugged him. God he is so warm…I mean...hot…he is so hot. Temperature wise of course, not saying he isn't physically hot because he is. I mean I can feel those abs and… okay Manda get your mind back on track. He pulled me in tighter and I swear he smelt my hair. Little freaky but oh well.

"EMILY!" Called out a loud voice. " I brought you back that…" In the door way was a woman I had never seen before but you could just tell she was a Willis. Her worn out jeans and holey guns n' roses top spelt that out. "So this is why you have been acting so weird hey Col, you got your self a girlfriend." What? I pulled away from Collin jumping three meters away and next to Emily.

"We are not together. Not like that. I mean no.. no way. Nice guy but no.. not at all. He's lovely though." Collin was shaking his head smiling.

"Really you think he's lovely. I though Collin was always a bit of an ass. Terrible baby he was, crying all the time. Couldn't so much as walk out the house unless he had Teds the bear."

"Moooommm!" Collin groaned. "Shut up."

"Don't tell me to shut up boy. I'm the one who feeds you, you know. And I can easily make Emily stop giving your freebies at the café." His face went pale.

"You wouldn't."

"Don't test me." His mom was really cool. Wish I had a mom like her. Mine was a absolute nightmare. She walked over to me and handed Emily over a bag. "Your bowl, thanks it was a great help."

"Anytime." Emily smiled nicely and went off to the kitchen to return the bowl to it's rightful place most probably. Collin's mom turned back to me.

"I'm Mary Willis. This idiot boys mom."

"I am not an idiot." Collin whined. "God woman why you got to be so embarrassing?"

"Don't try me Collin Willis. I will start cleaning your face in front of your lady friend here." I grinned.

"I'm Amanda, my dad owns the bike shop."

"Aghh did he fix Collins? Strange boy was out the back kicking it in." He kicked in his own bike. What the hell? He must have some strength to do that.

"OI MOM! THAT YOU?" Brady shouted as he walked back in. He was covered head to toe with soap suds. My guess is him and Embry had a whale of a time washing up and now Embry was cleaning the floor under Emily's watchful eye.

"Since when do you welcome me with Oi? I didn't raise some delinquent….actually thinking about that.."

"Oh thanks a lot mom." Brady rolled his eyes.

"Well look at you. You look a mess." He shook his head and stopped next to me.

"So mom quick question. Can Manda here get a job at the record store? I know you don't have a job going but I reckon she could do a couple of hours here and there you know. Little things." Working with Collin and Brady's mom. That might not be so bad, she does seem pretty awesome. She looked me over.

"What you listen too?"

"Umm anything really, into Saosin, 30 Seconds to mars, that type of stuff."

"Hmmm." She started walking around me in a circle. "I'll give you a trial. Come by the store at eleven on Saturday."

"Thank you… thank you so much." I grinned. "You don't know what this means to me." She smiled back at me and ruffled my hair.

"Just be prepared. Quill works Saturdays so… he'll be in charge of you." Quill was the guy with the kid right…feeding greens. Yeah that was him.

"Okay."

"I like her Collin. Get your act in gear and ask her out already." His face turned bright red and Brady muttered something that seemed to get his moms attention. "Collin why didn't you say? Oh my boys two down one to go hey." She smiled holding them both to her, head under each arm. "What a happy mom I am."

"Get off me your ruining my hair. I spiked it this morning." Collin groaned as he tried to squirm out of his moms grip.

"Boy's." She sighed and pushed him to me. I held out my arms ready to steady him but his arms slipped around my waist his head bumping mine. Whoa, I'm so close.

"Oh umm sorry I .." His breath fanned on my face.

"Get a room." Paul stated as he flopped out on the sofa again and Collin moved away, but still close enough he touched my side.

"Mom stop perving on Paul!" Brady groaned.

"Who wouldn't I am hot." Paul winked at her making her flush red.

"Okay get out. Out, out, out." Brady said as he pushed her through the front door.

"Bye Manda see you Saturday." She called before the door shut behind her.

"Your mom so wants me." Paul mused as he flicked on the TV.

"Man shut up!"

"Wants me." Paul sang.

"Urghhh." Brady grabbed a pillow ready to throw it at Paul before Emily walked back in with a disapproving glare.

"I wouldn't hat boy or I'll get Sky to work different shifts to you." Emily stated, never seen a face fall so fast along with the cushion in his hand. Collin and I stayed silent. I could feel the heat of his body on me and it felt good. I was seriously falling for this idiot. "Now I want you to both take Amanda home and check if her mom is okay."

"Oh you don't have to." I smiled.

"No honey we do. Just in case."

"I'll get the keys." Brady grumbled as he walked off again. Paul was still grinning his head off at wooing their mom.

"Well it was nice to meet you all. You seem like a great bunch."

"Thank you. Feel free to come around whenever okay. We would love to have you." Emily placed me in a gentle hug and gently nudged me towards the door. "Collin if there is anything wrong with her mom I hope you know that Sam is putting you on double shifts." He groaned next to me and headed outside to put his shoes back on.

"Well bye everyone, see you around." There were a couple of replies when I sat down next to Collin to put on my own shoes.

"Sorry I have to take you back so early." He mumbled.

"It's fine. I got out the house for a bit and it was cool. Plus I'm working with your mom now so I'll get to see you around a bit more." He turned and grinned that cocky smile at me.

"So you want to see me more then hey?"

"No… well…yeah why not. Your cool."

"Well I am Collin the cool." He mused standing up and offering me his hand for a pull up. I took it nicely and flew back into his arms. "I'm cool at everything."

"Yeah yeah you two, lovey dovey. The when will I see you again stuff can wait for when we are at Amanda's not now." Brady sighed as he hopped in the drivers seat.

"Oh you think your so funny Brady." Collin growled as he opened up the door for me.

"Well I am Brady the brilliant." What the hell is Alex, Alex the amazing. What can I be? Amanda the Awesome? Yeah I like that.

The ride back home was quiet with only the two brothers breathing to be heard. It was getting dark which usually meant it got colder but it was only warmer here inside the van. I was deep into thought when Collin's voice cut me out of my deep mind thinking.

"What you staring at me for hey?" He winked. I must have blushed five different shades of red then. God this guy will be the death of me. He is so hot and sexy, yet can be an ass but deep down is one of the nicest guys on the planet.

"Was umm….wondering why you are so ugly." Him and Brady laughed at my line.

"Oh Manda we all know that is a lie." I shook my head and paid attention to the road. "So…now you have a job and have an excuse to be out…you can audition for the band. It's only a couple of lies to your mom she wont mind." He grinned wickedly.

"Yeah I sorted out my end of the bargain Manda, now you do yours." Brady added.

"What I didn't even know that there was a bargain going on!"

"Well there was, now it's your turn." They both smiled.

"Urghh Twins! Who needs em?"

"You do." They grinned in unison again.

"Right this is your stop." Brady announced as he looked out the window to the darkened house. "I believe you are clear I can hear the snores." How the hell…

"Brady has mutant hearing can hear anything." Collin frowned.

"I see." I hopped out the back and turned with a smile. Collin was looking at me again. "Well thanks you two for a great night and drugging my mom and stuff. It was definitely a new experience."

"Any time Manda." Brady winked.

"And umm… call me yeah. If you ever feel like it." Collin asked. I nodded once and turned on my heel to the house. "Please." I heard him whisper. Of course I was going to, I mean Collin was one of a kind.

Do you know what's weird though Brady was right. Soon as I was in the house I heard my dad snoring. And on investigation. So was mom! Hahaha she snores.

**Authors Note: ****So here it is the next chappie. I hoped you enjoyed. I really love Mrs Willis she is amazing and if you did too expect from her. Sorry if there are mistakes and stuff but I am currently ill and stuff so…really big sorry. I just wanted to get this up.**

**Thanks for yesterday a-lil-angel and PepperX you're the bestest of friends. **


	13. It's Mary

**It's Mary**

**Amanda P.O.V**

What do you wear at a record store? I mean normal clothes. I think I do. Every time I have been in there they seem to wear what they like. Okay… this is going to take a lot of thinking. I'll ring up Amy, she is bound to know what is best too wear. I rang her phone twice before getting an answer, what is she up too?

"Yes Panda what do you want?" She sighed down the phone.

"Why haven't you been answering? I'm at a crisis here." I shrieked down the phone as I sifted through my clothes. I don't have much smart stuff.

"Seth and I were painting the bed room."

"The love den hey?" I giggled down the phone. The silence meant it wasn't just painting they were doing. "Oh Amy you naughty girl."

"Shut up! What's the crisis?"

"Well… I'm starting at the record shop today with Collin's mom and I don't know what to wear."

"Clothes are always a good thing Panda."

"Yeah but what? I want to make a good impression on Collin's mom."

"Oh yeah?" Her voice sounded intrigued. Now I was the one blushing. Ever since that day at Sam Uley's I had found myself thinking about Collin non-stop I just couldn't help it.

"Well yeah…I want her to keep me on."

"Oh really. So it has nothing to do with a certain emo boy, with a arrogant attitude and a wolfish grin."

"No…no…maybe…no. Be quiet." I flustered. She was supposed to be helping me chose what to wear, not making me more vividly aware that I fancied the pants off of Collin Willis.

"Hahah you like Collin!"

"Shut up… what do I wear?" I whined down the phone.

"Okay, okay but we are talking about this later." Why did she suddenly have to be interested? Since she's been with Seth I swear she has got more and more confident from her once quiet and reserved self.

"Fine whatever. Just HELP ME!"

"Well record shop, music, links with emo slash rocker person stereotype…" Okay where is she going with this? "I say skinnies and a band top and your away."

"You sure? I don't wanna be to casual."

"Panda. Trust dear Amy. Do as I say." Guess she is my best friend. "Plus I know Mrs Willis, she'll be fine with whatever. And do you really think she's going to have you in smart stuff when you look at her?" Well when I met her all I really saw were tattoos and … she has a point.

"Valid point." I pulled out the clothing she mentioned and set them aside putting all my other stuff back.

"So…. Collin hey?"

"Look its just some little crush." I think it is anyway.

"I thought it had been that for the past month you have known him." Had it. "Well that's what Seth says."

"Well our dear Seth is an idiot."

"Really… cause I heard… him and his brother drugged your mom the other night so you could hang out with them." Lucky for them she hadn't figured it out.

"So?"

"So for you to let them off for doing that you must like them quite a bit." Why did Amy always have to be right.

"Oh go back to your so called painting. I have to get ready and go to work in…..half an hour." I stated looking at the clock.

"Noooo don't leave me Panda. I.." I hung up on her before she managed to get me to talk longer and make me late for my first day.

The record store was an Aladdin's cave of music. There was everything here, every genre, every olden day music player. It had tapes, cd's, records, stereo systems, MP3's and ipod's. I had been here before and it truly was an amazing place. Mrs. Willis had done this place justice. I headed for the counter where Quill was practically laying on the surface.

"Quill?" I edged forward, was he sleeping on the job? "Hey Quill." I nudged his shoulder.

"NO MORE GLUEEEE!" He shouted, sitting up so fast his head hit mine with such force I fell on the floor.

"Ow."

"Oh shit Amanda you alright?" Ow, ow, ow, ow. He has a really hard head. "He's gonna kill me." Quill muttered to himself. What the hell who was going to kill him? My head really hurts.

"What is your head made out of? Steel?" I groaned rubbing the spot that was now turning into a bump. "And why the hell are you dreaming about glue?" Quill turned five different shades of red and lifted me off the floor.

"Claire...she was… sticking glitter and stuff to my face…there was loads of glue." He was dreaming of what a six year old sticking glue to his face. He has problems.

"Right."

"Is your head okay do you need ice pack or anything?"

"Nah I'm…"

"AMANDA!" I was cut off by Mrs. Willis walking through the shop door. She was in a pair of skinnies and a vest top sowing off her tattoo sleeve. What a cool mom. "Nice to see you made it on time."

"Well I thought being late would be bad for first day on the job."

"Nahhh! I'd have let you off. This one is always late, just cant get the staff these days." She grinned as she pottered about behind the counter. "Quill did you fall asleep again? Your dog drool is all over my counter top." He quickly wiped his mouth obviously checking if there was any left over before going to clean it up.

"Really?"

"Course, who do you think I am? Sam Uley? I think not."

"He'll get you for saying that." Quill grinned.

"I can take him." Hmm…working here may be fun. Especially if I can turn up late. I wont though, I'd feel bad. "Anyway Amanda. Time to get you working hey. Oh and Collin said to remind you….what was it…umm…he's picking you up at five."

"What? Why?" He didn't tell me this.

"Who knows. That boy has issues. You know the other day I came downstairs he was out right drunk on my kitchen table."

"Doesn't surprise me with Collin. Major mood swing that guy." Quill added. I don't think he's that bad. He's nice around me except for at the beginning when to be honest he was a complete and utter ass hole.

"Takes after his father though. Nice to see their dad hasn't completely disappeared to them. Collin was the most angry about his death, he's mellowed now." It hit me that I never heard much about their dad I just assumed they had one like I did. I was intrigued about the matter but I wouldn't press it. Mrs. Willis didn't look up for it, her eyes expressed her sadness.

"So what you want me to do Mrs. Willis?"

"Oh don't call me that girl. Makes me sound old. Still in my prime I'll have you know." She winked at me. "It's Mary to you, nothing else, nothing less."

"What I had to call you Mrs. Willis for the first month I worked here." Quill frowned. "How come she's treated differently?"

"Cause, I'm cool."

"Pshh whatever. You seen me? Look at me, I got muscle way cooler than you."

"Yeah well I.. I.. .I can touch my nose with my tongue." He rose an eyebrow to that.

"Go on then."

"Fine, I will." So I did. I stuck my tongue out of my mouth and licked my own nose. Yeah I am the impeccable of cool. Quill just looked at me disgusted.

"You're a freak."

"Well.." Again Mary cut us off.

"Children! Hush. I do not want my employee's fighting with each other. Now Quill make yourself useful and un load the new stuff out back."

"Fine. But you Amanda are still weird." He stuck his tongue out at me before wondering off. Hmm I think I am going to have to put him in his place, seeing as I now have a lump on my head because of him.

"These pack boys. All the same." Mary rolled her eyes theatrically. "All protective and arsey. Mr I got muscles so I rule the roost. Well Tell you something Leah Clearwater is one of them and she's a girl. Decent one at that." Is she talking to me or her self because I have no idea what she is going on about. "Telling you they should give that girl more slack, poor thing putting up with all those boys. God knows what they talk about."

"Umm… Mary… am I going to do any work today."

"Huh… ah yes, sorry honey got carried away. I do that often, just give me a tap on the shoulder when you get bored and I'll stop." This woman really is one of a kind. "Right so lets start you off at the counter shouldn't be too hard. Not many people come here so there wont be many customers I expect. Most buy online now, such a shame."

"It's the technology these days."

"Well damn the technology I say. Noting better than a good old record." That's what my dad says. Maybe I should check some of the stuff out here for him to play in the shop. He has an old record player. "Right now all you got to do is type the price of whatever they buy in the till, take the money, give the change and done. Not hard hey."

"I'm sure I can manage that." I smiled nicely at her.

"Good, because when I had Embry working here for a bit he managed to somehow break the till and think bargaining the price lower was a good idea." What an idiot. "Well I'll leave you to it, any problems you just holler out back. Either Quill or I will come to your rescue."

"Okay and… thank you for this job Mary."

"Nah it's fine honey, going to be nice having a girl work here." She grinned before walking back to where Quill was.

I was sat by the till for most of the day. About five people came in buying the odd little cd but not much. It made me wonder how this place was still up and running. Did she have a online store open or something because I cant see how selling five cd's a day is helping her to provide for her and her family. Around two I was sent to Emily's to go collect some lunch. Quill ate loads, I thought Collin was bad but he was worse. And all that guy did was talk about this girl Claire. I had to distracted him with a came of finger soccer, which I won. Rolled up paper and pencils for goals, you just cant go wrong.

Towards the end of the day it was a case of cleaning up. Quill was set to work with a vacuum. Don't think he really cared by the effort he was putting in, he was too busy whistling. Mary asked me to sort out the cubby where there were big plush cushions and a table. A couple of people had come in to just sit on them and listen to music. There was the kid David who usually hung around with Harley. He had given me a smile before settling down in the cubby and start writing into something.

"What ya doing?" I jumped so high hit my head once more on a shelf.

"COLLIN!"

"Hey." He grinned at me. Aww damn it, how can I be angry at that face?

"Hello." I groaned rubbing my head. He frowned and moved my hand to inspect it. His hand gently stroking over the bump.

"You got two bumps here now, you turning into a goat?"

"Shut it, one of those are your fault you know." I stated batting away his hand.

"One was, who was the other then?"

"Quill. I woke him up, he shouted about glue and I got head butted." He frowned even more then. "It's nothing I can't handle. I'll just have to wear a helmet round you lot soon."

"But then I wont get to ruffle up your hair."

"I think that's a good thing. Wouldn't want me doing that to you now would you?"

"GASP! The thought of it." He grinned. "Anyway move that ass of yours we got places to be."

"Yeah about that. Nest time care to tell me instead of getting your mom to do it."

"Aghh but I knew you wouldn't go, so it's best if mom did it."

"Hmm, so where we going?"

"Ahah you must think I'm stupid. I Collin Willis will reveal all in due course." Look at him all smug there. Practically acting as if he owns the world.

"You, Collin Willis are a idiot."

* * *

**Authors Note: **_Thank you all for continuing to read this story. I know I haven't kept to my promise to every other week. But it is now the summer holidays for me so I will have loads of time to write. I can guarantee this story will be over with in the next two months and a new one will probably be up. It's a toss up between a Leah one and I have a small Quill one on my mind at the moment. So tell me what you think I should do out of the two. Still loving you PepperX and a- lil- angel. You two really keep me going._


	14. Collin the Smore

**Collin the Smore**

_**Amanda's P.O.V**_

Collin pulled up outside an old looking house that looked more like it belonged in a theme park as an haunted house. The red paint was peeling off the wood panelling, there was a broken window on the top floor where the curtain had gotten caught on the shards of glass shredding the fabric, overgrown grass in the front garden that went to my waist and a distinct smell of stale smoke. Why had he bought me to a run down house?

"MANDA!" Someone shouted. I turned around quickly to find Sky smiling at me as she walked towards us. She had her black and blue hair tied up out of her face to show off her bright green eyes. She was really pretty. "Collin's plan worked then?"

"You know I have no idea about what you are going on about right?"

"Oh yeah." She grinned. "Well follow me, Collin needs to help Brady with the drums."

"Aww what? He can do it by himself." Collin grumbled as he stood close behind me, why did he have to keep doing that? Strangely I kind of liked it though, it was like he was shielding me from the world keeping me safe. Sky gave him a look of don't mess with me and he was on his way. I giggled at how he could easy get the slightest bit scared of such a timid and easy going girl as Sky.

"That boy. Acting so hard and arrogant when deep down he's nothing but a sweet marshmallow." Sky shook her head as she watched him run up to the van to meet his brother.

"We talking about the same Collin Willis here?" The one I know does have the odd sweet side but I doubt he's one big, fluffy, marshmallow guy. That's more like our dear little Sethikins.

"Oh Manda. Just think. His twin brother is Brady and what is he like?"

"Well Brady is nice, kind, calm, but he can still be an ass." She frowned a little at that before smiling to herself, probably some inside joke.

"Yeah guess he is. I mean easily influenced by Col."

"See Collin is in no shape or form a marshmallow."

"Fine he is a smore. You got the hard biscuity, arrogant, tough guy act outside and inside you got the gooey marshmallow of the sweet, caring guy." Hmm guess he is a smore. Collin the smore. Hmm got a good ring to that.

As we were talking Sky had pushed through the front door of the old decaying house and had removed a couple of the dust sheets revealing a vibrant blue couch underneath. Inside it was just as bad as the outside. There was a definite damp smell to the place with mould beginning to grow in patches. This place has to be unsafe.

"What is this place?" I asked, looking around the room confused on why we were here.

"The hangout. Well it was Collin and Brady's old house but…they moved out." What the hell happened here?

"They used to live here?"

"Uh huh. It still is their house as it hasn't been sold. Well their mom wont sell it, too much meaning to it."

"Then why are they still not staying here?" Sky gave a weak smile towards me.

"That's something Collin should tell you not me. It's their family secret as you could put it." I was so confused right now.

"Right girls lets get this show on the go." Collin grinned at me as he placed down a load of guitars. Oh no, it's the band thing. I should have known.

Brady came in with a couple of the drums for what must be his drum kit. Sky went over to help him out which he gave her one of those intimate shouldn't look at but you do look anyway kisses. He really loved her. It was nice to see such a relationship but, there were a few of those around this place. I mean Sky and Brady, Sam and Emily, Seth and Amy even Paul and that girl Rachel. And here I am all alone, with a highly over protective mother and a brother that's married and living it up in Seattle.

"You know its rude to stare." Collin whispered next to me.

"Will you stop doing that creepy, weirdo turn up thing."

"I was here before." He rolled his eyes. "And I am not creepy or weird for that matter."

"That's what you think." I poked his chest. Ow…. How hard can a chest be? Is he really that muscled up? He smirked at my small wince.

"I know I'm buff but really touching me like that Amanda. Keep your hands to yourself." He winked before setting up his guitar. Sky and Brady had finished with the drums and were now working on hooking up the electrical stuff. They were really this determined with the band. I know I said I could play the bass guitar but I'm not all that good. I can do the odd good tune and stuff but nothing special.

"What you standing around for. Get your bass out and start tuning it." Brady stated as he took his place behind the drums.

"Umm my bass isn't here."

"Don't worry, you can borrow Collin's. That one on the chair." I took the red bass from the chair and looked at the smooth surface. It was well looked after.

"Come on Panda, get too it." Collin smiled as he took it from my hands and placed it over my shoulder, with gentle consideration. "Now you be careful with Betsy, I used to play with her loads. She's got new strings and everything now." And there is the marshmallow of the smore.

"I… umm… are you guys sure?" I muttered.

"Bout what?"

"Me being in the band. You haven't heard me play. I haven't heard you play…."

"Oh stop making excuses." Collin sighed. "You will be fine."

"Yeah and we wanna play again its hard to do with just the three of us." Brady added. "Plus Sky feels lonely as the only hottie in the group." Sky blushed red and swatted Brady round the head so his hat fell off.

"Exactly we need some more candy to get us on the go. And you are that candy bar." Collin grinned. So now I'm a piece of food to him. Nice. "And if you really want us to play for you I'm sure we can come up with something small."

"Would kind of help. To see what kind of stuff I'm working with here."

"I was hoping you would say that."

"Only so you can show off." Sky stated. "You are always like this."

"So what? I wanna show off my skills to Panda here." Panda…. Is this my new nick name from him. Hmm. "So Sky? Bradster? What you say too a little session?"

"Go on then." Brady nodded. "Seeing as it's Amanda."

"Well alright. But you…" Sky pointed at me. "You have to be in our band even if you are crap I can't handle these two on my own." I laughed at her. I think me and Sky are going to get on.

"Okay then just to save you Sky. And I'm sure one of you lot can help me tune up my skills."

"I can." Collin blurted. " I .. mean.. umm.. If you want. You know.. I can erm...help." He repeated scratching his neck. I think someone does that when they feel embarrassed.

"It would be a great help Collin, thank you." Soon the embarrassment left and arrogant, smug Collin was back. This was why I loved him. Wait….woah..I did not just…oh my god I did. Do I? No…do I?

"Lets get this jamming a going' then." Brady brought me back out of my little mind argument as he tapped down on his drumsticks. Collin started strumming some chords as Sky did a little note play. It sounded smooth, and gentle. Not really what I was expecting, must be one of their more gentler songs. Collin began to sing and I was immersed instantly.

"This world will never be what I expected

And if I don't belong who would have guessed it

I will not leave alone everything that I own

To make you feel like it's not too late, it's never too late

Even if I say it'll be alright

Still I hear you say you want to end your life

Now and again we try to just stay alive

Maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late

It's never too late

No one will ever see this side reflected

And if there's something wrong who would have guessed it?

And I have left alone everything that I own

To make you feel like it's not too late, it's never too late

Even if I say it'll be alright

Still I hear you say you want to end your life

Now and again we try to just stay alive

Maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too lateIt's never too late

The world we knew won't come back

The time we've lost can't get back

The life we had won't be ours again

This world will never be what I expected

And if I don't belongEven if I say it'll be alrigh

tStill I hear you say you want to end your life

Now and again we try to just stay alive

Maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late

It's never too late

Maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late

It's never too late

It's not too late, it's never too late"

The song was amazing. You could tell that who ever had written

it had some form of pain in their life. That they wanted to make a change. I wouldn't ask what it was about not yet, but it clearly had a little to do with taking a life.

"Yo Panda? Panda?" Collin waved his hand in my face. "Earth to Panda. All systems go."

"Huh. What?" I shook my head coming you of my hypnotised state Collin's voice had put me in.

"Thought we lost you then."

"No, that song was amazing. You guys are good."

"Oh.. We know." He grinned.

"You have got such a big head." Sky stated.

"Just because yours is really tiny." Collin shot back.

"She does not have a small head. Don't listen to him." Brady joined in. And that's how my day practically ended. With the three of them arguing about the size of each others heads. But it gave me a lot of thinking time. And I conclude that I will make it my mission to spend more time with these guys.

* * *

**Authors note: ****I seem to have had loads of interest in my Brady imprint story lately and I thank you for all of that. It's a great feeling to know people are still reading it and taking the time to add it to their favourites once it had already been complete. So I know I have neglected my Collin recently and thought it best I get the band back in there so this is what it is about. I assure Amanda will soon find out about Collin I doubt he can keep it to himself much longer. The next couple of chapters will be detail filled and we will finally find out about what happened to the Willis brothers father. **

**Please keep on reading it is very much appreciated. The song will have a link on my profile. And if you like my stories then keep an eye open for a Embry one soon to begin being posted. **

**P.S Missing PepperX loads but hopes she is having fun in France. And a-lil-angel your drunk texts never fail to astound me. **


	15. All I Want Is A Cookie!

**All I want is a cookie!**

_**Collins P.O.V**_

Spending this much time with Amanda has possibly been one of the best couple of weeks of my life. She was great in the band, little nervous at the beginning but I soon tuned that one up. I still had my little one to one lessons with her. I hijacked mom's record store after hours for that, as if I did it at home I would only have a nosey mom and a annoy Alexis getting on my nerves about making a move.

I know Amanda's mom wasn't best pleased about me spending time with her only daughter. But to be honest she can just shove that little attitude of hers up her… oh cookies.

"You dare Collin Willis those are for Quill and Amanda at the store." Mom scolded me as she slapped my hand away.

"Why do they need cookies? I'm your son, the coolest one at that."

"No you are the most annoying one." Oh she went there. She really just called me the most annoying one! Everyone knows that is Alexis, totally not me. I'm the cool one and Bradster is the quiet doofus leaving Alexis as the annoying gay one. "And you can stop eyeing them up as well as there is no way you are getting one."

"Mooooommmmm!" I groaned. "Pleaaaasseeeee!"

"Nope." Oh no she's getting the tuper wear box out. As soon as they are concealed in that thing there is no chance in getting one. Must act quickly.

"I love you." I grinned giving her a bone crushing hug. Well not quite bone crushing because I would kill her and no one wants to kill their mom no matter how infuriating they are.

"Get off me you creep." She rolled her eyes. "You are not getting a cookie."

"But I'm a growing boy."

"No you are just growing to be even more of a pain in the ass than you were in the beginning."

"You are a cruel mother."

"Good that's the kind of mother I wanted to be." She smiled as she put the cookies away. Noooo. Damn they looked so tasty. My stomach growled in agreement.

"Don't you worry stomach, we'll get you a cookie if it's the last thing we do."

"Are you talking to your stomach?" Mom asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No my fine set of abs." I winked lifting my top up a little to give her a show.

"You have problems boy. Plus everyone knows that the wolf boy with the best abs is that Paul Davis. God what I wouldn't give to take a bite out of his…"

"LALALALALALAA! CANT HEAR YOU!" I shouted with my fingers in my ear. I do not need to know that my mom has the hot's for angry Paul. I mean Ewwww.

"I still have needs too you know."

"Ewwww stop woman. I'll need treatment if you carry on."

"What? Don't you thing he is good looking?" I am officially scarred for life.

"You are asking the wrong son. Go talk to Alexis. Plus Paul is married and has a kid on the way mom."

"And? Cant help a gal for looking." Ewwww. All I wanted was a cookie. Not a talk from my mom about Paul Davis and her little crush for him. This is more that the Collin can take.

"I'm leaving now before you officially ruin my mind."

"Don't you be hanging around outside that school today. Amanda has to get to the store on time and her mom is giving her hell. She has been late back five times in the past two weeks because of you." I was only giving her music lessons? Where's the harm in that? Plus she's my imprint I want to spend time with her it's natural. Is she really going to make me stop doing that? As I will hang round the house annoying her more. See it's all just a vicious circle.

"Yeah yeah."

"Collin. I mean it. If it carries on her mom will get more suspicious. She's already told her mom she's working at the Liabry." I snorted at that. Who goes to the Liabry these days? Except Amy she goes there… but she's all artsy fartsy and weird.

"Fine, I'll go… to the café." I grinned. They have cookies there.

"And don't you annoy Brady or Sky either."

"Can't make any promises mom." I shouted back as I headed towards the café. Finally I am going to get me a cookie.

I don't really know how I got to this. I came here for a cookie and ended up doing the washing up. Surely this is Sky's job not mine. I work at Wal-Mart you know. I mean… I walked in here, I saw the cookies, went to drab one and then I had a load of pots and pans shoved in my hands.

"Nice gloves Col." Brady grinned from the grill. "Really suit you nice and pink."

"Shut it hat boy." I glared.

"Well only saying what I see bro. Guess you are the gay one." That's it! I grabs a load of soap suds and wiped them in his face. No one calls me gay and gets away with it…unless it's Manda I'd let her off.

"What the hell do you know how long I spent on my hair?"

"Not long enough its curly bro."

"Get lost." He glared splashing me with water.

"Oh you are on!" Commence water fight and probably the scene of our murders.

"WHAT THE HELL!" We both froze and the shrill sound of Emily's voice.

"Sam's gonna kill us." Brady whispered. I just nodded my reply knowing that a angry Emily was best to not provoke further.

"What's going on Em… oh.." Sky giggled as she saw a soppy looking Brady who gave her a wink even if we are about to die.

"You two better have a good explanation for this!" Oh no it's the glaring, staring, eye thing she does.

"Brady called me gay." I squeaked.

"He started with the water." Brady argued back. By the way her face went redder I don't think that was what she wanted to hear.

"Clean this up right now. BOTH OF YOU!" She shouted. "I've had it when you two are together, it's nothing but mess. That's it all freebies on food is here by cut until you two learn to not be so destructive around me." Sky was giggling in the corner as Brady's face fell. Don't see why he is so bothered he knows he will get in Emily's good graces again as he's her favourite. I on the other hand am stuffed. I'm never going to get my cookie.

"Guess you will learn your lesson now boys." Sky smiled as she ate a cookie after Emily the volcano left. Damn her!

"Skyyyyy." Brady whined and she gave in letting him have the leftover part of her cookie. See he's fine. I don't get any do I? And why am I still cleaning up when he's busy eating. He works here he should do it. Then again I don't want the wrath of Emily, I'll clean it up.

"Brady get your ass moving and help."

"You kidding. You started it you clean it."

"I did not start it you did."

"You started with the water."

"Fine I'll clean half but your cleaning the other."

"Who says?"

"I DO!" Emily shouted as she came in carrying to empty plates. "Now move your ass!"

After that I ended up at the one place I really wanted to go to. The record store where Amanda was working today. Yes I'm ignoring my mom, but who says I'm going to talk to her. Actually I'll talk if she talks to me first. Then I've done nothing wrong and cant get moaned at. I'm such a genius sometimes.

I walked in and saw that Amanda was stood at the counter blowing big gum bubbles. Hmmm talented girl I smiled to myself. I headed straight for the units holding all the rock music. I mean where else would I go, plus it was right in front of where Amanda was looking. Hmmm Bon Jovi, mom loves him. Swear she goes to all his gig's, I should go with her one day he isn't that bad. I started humming living on a prayer to myself when Amanda finally spoke to me.

"Collin what are you doing?"

"Browsing." I grinned up at her.

"Your mom said you weren't coming in today."

"Really? She must be confused in her old age." Oh mom, I see what you are doing. Trying to keep me away from my imprint well it's not going to work.

"Hmm well what you browsing for?" Manda asked as she came and stood close next to me. She must be getting more comfortable with me that was a good thing too me, meant I was a step closer to being able to ask her out.

"That's the thing with browsing Manda, there is no specific thing to be looking out for." She rolled those amazing eyes at me and picked up the Saosin album near by. "You really like them huh?"

"Yeah they have some good songs." Swear she plays them nearly all the time. Every time I'm outside her house they are on, well it's either them or 30 seconds to mars it's a toss up really.

"Well then, I think I've found what I'm looking for." I grabbed the Cd out of her hand and headed to the counter.

"What you are going to buy it?"

"Yes. Problem with that?"

"No… no guess not." She hurried back behind the counter when I smelt it. Cookies. The cookies were very close by. My eyes darted around the till area until I found the box set up by the cashier. My mouth was watering once more at the sight of them. "Do you want one?" Manda giggled as she pointed to the box. I slowly nodded and she reached over and passed me one.

"Oh my god. Thank you, thank you, thank you." This is why she is my imprint. To pass me the cookie I haven't been able to get all day.

"It's just a cookie Col."

"No it's more than that. So much more." I sighed as I bit down on the crumbly goodness. This is the life.

* * *

**Authors Note: ****Well here's a little filler chapter all in Collins P.O.V. Guess this shows just how much food means to a werewolf. And that Amanda is meant for him. Glad he got his cookie in the end . Sadly to say that it is nearly the end of this story. I expect only another 3 chapters which should be longer than usual and then its finito! Thanks for reading guys ****J**

**P.S. Welcome home PepperX and a-lil-angel nice chats we've had of late. **


	16. Abandoned House

**Abandoned house**

_**Collins P.O.V**_

Amanda was clinging onto my back as I drove us down the many roads towards band practice. It felt nice having her this close to my back when I was driving the bike, yet half of me was afraid of what her little body would look like if we crashed. I took a deep breath and revved the engine to get the thought out of my head. Amanda was silent behind me, I could hear her gentle breaths and feel them at the back of my neck. If I could stay like this forever I would.

Soon enough we pulled up outside my old house. It always felt safe to me, always had that gentle feel for a place that looked so creepy. Alex hated it here. Said it was just a memory, so he rarely came here but hey he was gay. Amanda hopped off the back of the bike and removed her helmet. Her hair had become a bad case of helmet hair. She tried to fix it but clearly failed.

"You look like a poodle." I grinned at her.

"Oh you laugh. I don't see why I had to wear a helmet and you didn't."

"Because I need to protect your little head." I smiled as I smoothed one piece of hair behind her ear. It was so silky and smelt of lemons. Wonder what she uses? "Plus I had the leather jacket, who needs a helmet when you look as good as me." She rolled her eyes and started heading for the house.

"Your always so full of it Collin Willis." She laughed as she pushed open the front door.

"Well you know me." I shouted after her when my phone went off in my pocket.

"_Sky and I are running late be there in 20 - Brady"_

Hmmm running late means they are otherwise occupied with each other. Well time to occupy Amanda then.

As I walked into the house she was sat on the dust sheet covered sofa admiring the art on the walls.

"I still don't get why you have this house but you don't live in it." She muttered. True, we did have this place but for my mom it was too much for her to take. "Its amazing this place. Except for this graffiti on the wall."

"Hey that's some of my and Brady's best work up there."

"So you destroyed your house?"

"We aren't going to be living here anytime soon, so doesn't matter." I shrugged. She gave me a frown and went to investigate more of the place. I watched her with close eyes as her fingers brushed lightly over our old family furniture, and my dads piano. He used to sit there every night or when he was stressed with the outside world and play a song he had created, or renditions of rock songs.

"_I did my best to notice_

_When the call came down the line_

_Up to the platform of surrender_

_I was brought but I was kind_

_And sometimes I get nervous_

_When I see an open door_

_Close your eyes, clear your heart_

_Cut the cord_

_Are we human or are we dancers?_

_My sign is vital, my hands are cold_

_And I'm on my knees looking for the answer_

_Are we human or are we dancers?_

_Pay my respects to grace and virtue_

_Send my condolences to good_

_Give my regards to soul and romance_

_They always did the best they could_

_And so long to devotion_

_You taught me everything I know_

_Wave goodbye, wish me well_

_You've gotta let me go_

_Are we human or are we dancers?_

_My sign is vital, my hands are cold_

_And I'm on my knees looking for the answer_

_Are we human or are we dancers?_

_Will your system be alright_

_When you dream of home tonight?_

_There is no message we're receiving_

_Let me know, is your heart still beating?_

_Are we human or are we dancers?_

_My sign is vital, my hands are cold_

_And I'm on my knees looking for the answer_

_You've gotta let me know_

_Are we human or are we dancers?_

_My sign is vital, my hands are cold_

_And I'm on my knees looking for the answe_

_rAre we human or are we dancers?_

_Are we human or are we dancers?_

_Are we human or are we dancers?"_

_Brady and I watched dad as he concentrated on keys he was hitting, he was always so good at music it just came to him like a natural talent. Mom would hum along as he sang in his rough voice, Alex dancing around in his fairy costume. When dad played his piano everyone went quiet and into a trance like state. He could capture anyone with the way he plays. My dad, the best in the world. _

_When Brady and I got into trouble in middle school from gluing all the tables to the floor and cutting of Laceys hair he stood by us and said. _

"_They are just using their imagination, you cant stop a kid from using their minds." He thoroughly managed to annoy our teachers after that. Mom had to rein us in as dad would let is run wild. He took us to our first gig, made the best bread, dad was my hero. _

"Collin?" I was pulled out from my memories by a grinning Amanda. "Oh welcome back."

"Get lost a man can day dream."

"Uh huh, anyway as I was saying before you zoned out to sleepy land can we go upstairs?"

"Oh umm yeah sure."

"Awesome!" She sang as she ran towards the stair case. "You coming?"

"Course I am." I stood nest to her and slapped her ass… hmm quite firm.

"Oi you." I winked at her to see her flush bright red before leading her up the stairs.

_**Amanda's P.O.V**_

Alone with Collin. In his old house. I'm alone with Collin in his old house! You can just tell how much this place means to him, by the way he looks at areas and the way you can just tell he's remembering the past. As we walk up the stairs he spots his and his brothers heights measured on the landing.

"Wow I used to be small."

"Collin.. You were a kid, all kids are small."

"Yeah but like really small." I giggled and looked at the last entries. Collin and Brady 15, Alex 13 years of age.

"You must have had a major growth spurt huh." I pointed out. I mean when he was 15 he was my height now… and now he's 19 and look at him.

"Yeah umm guess its all the food I ate hey?"

"What you been eating trash cans filled with cookies?"

"Aw man that would be so sweet."

"You are very strange." He shrugged and moved further down the corridor pointing out what each room was. The dust covered more of up stairs, seems as if they all preferred to stay downstairs. It was nice to know more about his old life. With every room was a story, most of it seemed to be them bullying Alex by forcing him into his moms dresses but hey they were still funny.

We finally stopped at what must have been his and Brady's room. It was a dark blue with bunk beds and posters still on the walls slowly peeling off. It even had that musky boy smell you get. My brother had the same problem with his room.

"So yeah... My room."

"Very… blue."

"I'm a guy."

"Could have fooled me." I grinned as I sat on the bottom bunk. "So where were you top or bottom?" He rose up his eyebrow and that cocky grin returned. "Not like that.. On the bunk bed."

"I'm an on top kinda guy."

"Oh hah hah." I loved that about him. He found a joke in almost everything. I guess that's why I like spending time around him, he makes me happy. He sat down next to me and focused on his feet. "Mr big head has suddenly gone quiet."

"I…really like you, you know." He muttered. "Like… like like you."

Did? Oh my god did … he did… he said he liked me! Amanda breath don't do anything stupid in the slightest.

"I LIKE YOU TOO!" Oh well done. Not only blurt it but shout it out as well. You look well smart now.

"Well.. Nice to know." He laughed at me, oh he thinks I'm stupid now. "Because I wouldn't mind having what Bradster and Sky have got."

"What… tattoos with each others names?"

"No." He grinned and took my hand. "Although that would be awesome."

"No way I hate needles."

"Alright then just the boyfriend girlfriend thing it is."

"I can handle that." I smiled leaning against his warm body. I was Collin Willis's the arrogant boy's girlfriend.

"But I want to tell.. I need to tell you some stuff first." Why did I suddenly feel like that whatever I was about to hear I wasn't going to like? It had become very serious in the room, anticipation and angst was filling me to the brim.

"What.. Your not gay are you?"

"Course I'm not. I .. my dad." He's finally going to tell me about his dad. The story everyone knows but never talks about. I took his hand in mine knowing by his change in facial expression that what he was about to say was emotional for him. He gave it a light squeeze before carrying on. "Well my dad, he was a great guy. He'd have really liked you."

"Well that's nice to hear."

"Yeah. He was always there for us you know. Always had our backs, man that guy taught us half the pranks we know today. I always looked up to him, he was my world." Wish I could have met the guy that captured the heart of Collin Willis. "He made mom so happy too… always came home with gifts and showered her in kisses. Of course I thought it was disgusting back then seeing your parents always attached at the lips. I understand it now, he just… wanted to show how much he loved her in case anything ever happened."

"What you trying to say?" He let out a long breath.

"He thought we were safe from it. He thought that we would be normal. He didn't want to see his family change like it had." What's he talking about? "I'm not normal Manda. I'm in no way normal to all those boys at your school."

"Well duh I know that your more arrogant."

"No! Not like that. We are all like it, me, Alex, Brady, Seth, Sam, Paul… all of us. We aren't human. Dad was trying to protect us from it but he couldn't, it just happened one night."

"Collin your starting to scare me." His grip on my hand got tighter.

"I don't want to scare you I love you." He loves me! "But you need to know the facts, you need to know what I am. Just, try to believe me okay because I know others just joke about it but for my brothers and I it's our lives."

"Okay.. I'm listening." He let out yet another sigh.

* * *

**Authors Note:**** Sorry it has taken so long to update. I know I am a very bad person but I hope you are all glad to hear I only have one more chapter to write up with one already complete. So two more chapters and that's the end of the story of Amanda and Collin. I hope you are all as excited to hear the story Collin tells no one. We all want to know about his dad huh? I know my friend PepperX does. Well that's the chapter I have yet to write. But I promise you all I will have that up some when next week. Hopefully. So the song his dad sung at the piano was Human by the Killers. **

**So enjoy my loves ****J **

**P.S. a-lil-angel I want more stories from you! Haha xx**


	17. This Is Universe Big!

**This Is Universe Big**

**_Collin's P.O.V_**

This was big. This was, first man on the moon big. This was so big, the universe couldn't even keep up with it's size. And we all know how damn big the universe is… it's big. I was going to tell Amanda about me, what I was? Who I was? And who was my dad and what happened to him?

Here in front of me was one of the feistiest and intriguing girls I had ever met and she look so damn scared. I hadn't even told her anything yet really. Just brief out lines. And she was scared. What was she going to do when I told her everything? I was afraid that I was about to loose the most important thing to me. She was going to run and scream out that door, she was going to ignore me, maybe even move away once she finished high school. Or I hoped she would understand. She would hug me, tell me I was an idiot and it would just be like all that fairy tale crap you get.

"So…." I started. How was I supposed to tell someone my whole story like this? Who was I supposed to voice I loved her then tell her I was a hairy wolf man who killed things.

"You can tell me. Come on Col." I gritted my teeth… well here it goes.

"Okay… don't interrupt then."

"Would I ever?" I gave her a sceptical look and she nodded with a small sigh.

"Well… ummm… I'll start at the beginning. As you know there was five of us in our family. The legendary brothers, mom and… dad. We lived in here of course, minus the dust and graffiti, mom would flip if she saw the state of this place today." Manda laughed at that. She thinks it's funny… I wouldn't have my man hood anymore if mom saw it. "Anyway we were that perfect yet dysfunctional family. We weren't normal to begin with I guess. What other parents lets their kids go to bed when they want and encourage pranking? None. We had a unique family and must had a thing against us to begin with. We were… trouble…or the family with the terrible two. Alex was a goody two shoe's kinda." Was little swat boy in the beginning, teachers pet.

"Anyway things were going great yet when Brady and I were reaching sixteen dad and mom were getting a little edgy. Dad had always had a thing against his dad, said something had happened to him and would never forgive himself for it. We were never told the story because you dad didn't want us to know. That's how it always was. No one ever mentioned our granddad and we were cool with that. Next thing we knew we had Sam Uley coming round and he'd give us this look and pat our backs… weirdo. Brady and I thought he was gay at the time." Amanda started giggling.

"Sam gay. Come on Collin not every guy who touches you is gay? You aren't that good looking?"

"So I'm good looking then?" I winked, just to lighten the mood. If I lightened it, then maybe the impact of what was to come wouldn't hit so hard.

"Well.. No.. I mean.. you aren't ugly that's for sure." Ahah she so thinks I'm hot, well who wouldn't, I'm chilli pepper spicy hot. "Just carry on with your story."

"Well I was going to but I was rudely interrupted by Sam's number one fan."

"I'm not his number one fan!"

"Sure." I grinned before getting all serious again. "Any how one thing lead to another and Brady and I started getting this high fever.. Like.. Bonfire hot fever. It hurt I'm telling you. I have never felt so sick as I did then. We would both be bed ridden for day's, Alex moaning that we were skiving. Yet this time we weren't it was actually serious. Mom looked worried, dad look worried and we were getting more and more people round. We had Old Quill, Billy Black, Jacob, Sam… the list grew. People were always in the house, like they were waiting for something."

"Ever considered they were waiting for you to die… then they were all going to celebrate as you wouldn't be there terrorizing La Push anymore." I grimaced at that.

"You don't know how much I wish that was actually true." The jokey look on her face was no longer there. It was back to being scared. I saw her hand was loose on her lap and took it in my own, rubbing the back with my thumb.

"Don't say you would have rather died."

"It's true though Manda, I can't change what I thought. The pain that was to come…" I stopped there to fight back the onslaught of tears that were trying to break my barrier. "So as I was saying, we were bed ridden… then just fine. Woke up one day and all was okay, we returned to school with a clear growth spurt and muscle mass. People looked at us strangely of course and some said we has some form of surgery but no… nothing." I gripped Amanda's hand tightly in mine knowing that now could be the last time I get to touch her like this. "We came home from school once… mom and dad were arguing in the kitchen and that was rare. They never argued they were so loved up it was unbelievable. Love at first sight they called it. This fight though, there was something wrong he was shouting at her telling her it was going to happen, that he couldn't stand by and watch it happen. I thought mom had been cheating on him or something and I got angry. I was so angry I started to shake, tremors running through my every muscle. Brady was the same right next to me, both of us in the living room stood shaking, growling at what we were hearing." I let go of her hand so she could run if she wanted.

"Next thing I knew I had mom screaming at us to calm down and go outside but we didn't listen. How could she do this to us? How could she try and break the family. I watched as next to me Brady started screaming and his body ripped clean of his flesh and in front of us all was this growling massive horse like wolf. There was so much shouting then it was unbelievable but it actually looked like he was about to attack mom. Dad came running it demanding things calling Sam's name when he turned out of nowhere. Then it happened to me." Amanda's eyes were wide open. I could tell that by the look of her face she didn't believe me… but she was also a little scared.

"The pain was red hot when I phased into something else. My skin was literally ripped clean and fur had emerged… this golden black colour a mixture of fire and night. I could hear people in my head, people I knew were Jacob and Embry telling me to calm down. Then I heard Brady panicking about what was happening, w managed to get outside and both started running away but the voices in our heads remained. It was all explained in the end when we had calmed down a little. We were wolves now… apparently hereto protect from.. Can you believe it.. Vampires." Amanda gasped… I'd just told her werewolves and vampires existed and she was still sat down next to me. I reckon she was waiting for me to say it was all a joke but I wasn't I was serious. She knew deep down I was telling the truth yet she was just trying to grab any last thread of reality that she could.

"When we got back home in human form… mom was crying. So we did the it's alright thing but.. it all got worse. Life carried on as usual for a week except Brady and I had to do things in the pack now and we both knew deep down something was happening at home. Turns our grand dad was one of us. That's why dad wasn't happy, his dad had always been away through his childhood and he knew the stuff his dad had to do. He was even killed on patrol once, not down to a vampire but a mere accident. He didn't want us to have the same lifestyle as him." I took a deep breath for what was next. Amanda was still listening quietly but I could tell she was restless, she was wringing her hands, rubbing them together.

"One night… we came home. Mom was in the kitchen cooking, Alex was sat at the table doing his homework and Brady and I need to wash. So we went upstairs to the bathroom. There was dad on the floor… he'd overdosed on sleeping pills. He couldn't stand to be near us as wolves. He wasn't able to cope with what we were. He wanted us to be safe from it all but he thought he had failed. We knew deep down he hadn't been happy since we phased. He never played the piano anymore, never kissed or hugged mom, he had closed himself off… it was hard to explain what happened to him. Next thing we knew we were at his funeral, mom had bought a new house nearer the sea front and we were packing up this place. She loved him so much and for the past couple of years or so she tries to act strong but we can tell sometimes… she misses him. So … umm… hat's it really." I waited for any response but it was silent. There was nothing. "Amanda?"

My worst nightmare was occurring. She stood up and she ran. She didn't even look back at me and I felt myself break inside. She didn't want to know the wolf boy with the suicidal dad, she didn't want to know me anymore. I was alone.

* * *

**Authors Note: Yes I know don't attack me. I didn't get it up on time. I am greatly sorry. But here it is all finished. And yes I know its short but I just wanted it to be him explaining everything. It's the sentimental Collin know one has seen so it was actually very hard to write. I thought it was quite sad. So right after this I am going to upload my final chapter guys. :)**

**P.s. Thank PepperX for this she forced me to write it. **


	18. Claire's Magic Muffin

**Claire's Magic Muffin**

_**Amanda's P.O.V**_

I didn't really know what to do. The things I found out had put me in to such shock that I just ran. I know now that was probably a bad thing to do, but how else can you react to the fact that the guy you have fallen for is supposedly a were wolf. A simple mind like mine cannot handle that. It can't register the fact of wolf men and vampires. It was too much it was all too much.

I stayed locked up in my room for a week listening to my mom continually say 'I told you so' and 'I always knew that boy was trouble.' But she didn't know the full story did she. She didn't know that no matter what he was I still loved him. No matter what he did I still loved him. I loved him. I'm just having a breakdown at the facts.

He called me up nearly every hour until past the third day it went quiet. I had Brady and Alex turn up at my door asking to please understand. But I never made it to the door my mom did and I listened from my room. The pain I was feeling was unbearable. It was sharp and stabbing at my chest and it was all my own fault.

"How long are you going to sit in here Amanda,? Moping around and doing nothing, why cant you be more like your brother?" The brother card what a surprise. Why cant she leave me alone, leave me to think. "All this over that silly boy. He wasn't good for you. Look what he has done to you." I clenched my jaw trying to ignore her words but she was being such a bitch. "He was a trouble maker, him and that gang. Nothing but a nuisance to this reservation. Causing trouble. I'm glad your away from them now, you were turning into such a tearaway, with all this band stuff always going to the beach."

"Shut up." I whispered.

"Telling you Amanda I bet I can find you a nice boy. One that doesn't have all that hair in his face, and those piercings. Such a troublesome boy."

"Shut up." I said a little louder but she wasn't listening to anything.

"His mother obviously doesn't care about him to let him go round like that. All of them are always half naked." How could she say this. She didn't know anything about what went on in his life. Or Mary's for that matter.

"SHUT UP!" I shouted.

"Amanda." My mom gasped looking at me shocked. "How could you talk to me like that?"

"Just SHUT UP! You don't know anything! You don't know about the Willis!"

"I know enough. You can tell just by looking at them."

"NO! YOU CANT!" I screamed tears spilling down my cheeks. "Their mom, Mary. I work for her and she is a better mom than you will ever be. She lets her children live their lives and be free. She's a strong woman who has brought up her three children by herself and that should be appreciated with holding down a shop as well, one I am pleased to be working at."

"You said you were working at the library." My mom was getting more and more pale by the second.

"Yeah to get you off my back. If I told you I was working at the record shop you wouldn't let me." I stood up now so I was level with her height. "And as for her sons. They are my friends. Alex keeps me company in school as I don't have that many friends their. Brady is one of the kindest guys I know and Collin. Collin loves me okay. And I love him." God how I wanted to get that out for so long now.

"Amanda…. You cant seriously love this boy you are too young. He's using you if it's the case. That whole group of em, they are all like it."

"NO! You don't get it. That group aren't causing trouble at all. But how would you know eh? You don't give any of them a chance do you? No! Because you are so stuck up in the dark you refuse to believe the nice people. So what if they walk around half naked, so what if they have rugged hair, so what if they cliff dive and who cares if they hang out as a big group! They are a family, more of a family than this one ever will be. I'm surprised dad is still with you."

The room was silent after I said my piece. Maybe it was a little harsh but she needed to know how I felt. She needed to stop judging my friends. Her eyes were going red and I felt a little guilty if she was about to cry.

"Get out of my house." She muttered. "Get out now! And don't come back." I have to admit even I was a little shocked at what she had just said. She was chucking me out of the house. I was being thrown out for stating the truth. "GET OUT!"

I grabbed my bag and a hoodie and ran out the house. Why did I have to mess these things up? I am kind of relieved about leaving the house though. I don't want to go back. Not now. I'll miss my dad but hey, I'll visit him.

I was running again towards the beach and I would stay there forever if I had to. Just to escape from the world.

_**Collins P.O.V**_

I had turned into a potato. I did fuck nothing every day just staring into space hoping things would change. I thought that Amanda would have been fine with what I had to tell her, but boy was I so wrong. She ran out of that house so fast I mistook her for a leach by the speed she ran. It was at that moment I Collin Willis cried. I hadn't cried since forever as I am all man. However then seemed like the right time to cry. I had lost the thing that too me meant everything in the world. She didn't want to be near a monster like me, she didn't want to know.

Alex was the one to find me and he had no clue what was going on. He phased and grabbed Jacobs attention and soon I was graced with his presence. Weirdly he kind of helped. I hadn't always liked Jake that much but now… now he seemed like he understood. Guess that whole love Bella whacked up thing he had going on ages ago had helped him in a way.

After that night and a little of Jakes help I called Amanda's phone but of course no answer. I continued to ring for a few days hoping that she would just pick up and talk to me and everything would be fine. No, that didn't happen. Amanda didn't want me. I know Brady and some of the guys had tried going over there to offer their help but again nothing. Even Amy, Amanda's best friend was getting ignored. There was nothing left for me now just this dull thudding pain.

I ran my hand through my hair for what must be the twentieth time today, it was what my dad used to do when he was angst and worried. Emily had the watchful eye over me whilst mom was working. It was like people thought I was going to loose it at any stage so I had to be baby sat constantly.

"Want a muffin Collin?" A young Claire asked me.

"I'm fine kid, you eat it." I mumbled back at her. Claire had the rest of her life ahead of her. Some of the pack said she was too young to understand that she was Quill's imprint so as of yet she knew nothing of what we really were, or what Quill was too her. I think differently. She definitely is one clued in kid. You can tell by the way she looks at him, all the love is there. Those big brown innocent eyes knew exactly what was going on around her and by the crease in her forehead right now, she knew all was not well.

"Nu uh. You have to eat this muffin." She stated tugging at my arm.

"Claire I'm really not hungry." She frowned again and climbed onto my lap, her face right in mine.

"Eat. The. Muffin."

"Claire… come on.."

"EAT IT!" Whoa did this seven year old just tell me what to do? "I want you to eat the muffin. Cause when you eat the muffin you will be happy again."

"Claire come on leave Collin alone, he's not feeling to good at the moment." Emily sighed from the kitchen doorway.

"No not till he eats the muffin." She was determined I'll give her that.

"Fine, I'll eat the muffin." I took it from her hands and forced down two bites. Who would have thought a werewolf could loose all appetite.

"Good boy" She grinned patting my hair. Sadly Claire's muffin really hadn't made me any happier. It was then that Quill ran through the door looking out of breath. Claire's little face lit up at his entrance and he gave her a small wink before turning to me.

"Dude. Manda. Mom. Argue. Beach." He spluttered. Well that made no sense what so ever.

"Sorry I don't speak French what was that?"

"Sitting outside Amanda's house." Yeah I knew there was always one there because it was the only way for Sam to stop me stalking her for the past week. Guess it was Quill's turn today. "Her and her mom argued about you, us." Great I caused her more pain. "Her mom chucked her out dude. She ran to the beach." Her mom chucked her out!

"Quill have a Claire." I picked a giggling Claire up and threw her gently in the air which Quill easily grabbed. "I got to go after her."

"Dude go wolf." Already thinking that Quill. I ran to the back of the house, stripped and starting running. I had Brady and Sam saying stuff in my head as they were on patrol but I wasn't listening.

"You can meet her like that." Sam shouted, making me stop in my tracks. Dammit it I didn't tie my shorts to my leg and I'm a massive wolf I'll freak her out more.

"Quick go home and get changed." Brady added. So I changed direction and made it my mission to meet Amanda. I need her in my life.

_**Amanda P.O.V**_

I ended up at the beach annoyed at my mom for thinking the way she had about Collin and annoyed at myself for acting the way I had towards him as well. He didn't deserve that. He and his family and friends had been nothing but kind towards me, they had all been busting a gut to protect this whole res and were doing it without any thanks or gratitude. What had I done? I hugged my legs to comfort myself to the sound of the wind and the sea.

"Ummm… can I sit here?" I sat up to the voice. Collin. He looked so pale and ill… had I done that to him? Quill had told me… he said the longer I ignored Collin the more he was in pain. Why hadn't I just listened to him?

"Yes of course." He had his guitar with him and placed it between us. His hair was all in his face as the wind swept it in his eyes.

"So, the guys told me your mom chucked you out the house."

"How? Oh the wolf thing right?"

"Yeah.. The wolf thing." He grinned at me. It was a wonder to me that how such a simple grin could make my heart flutter. "So why she chuck you out?"

"Long story." I sighed. I didn't really want to tell him it was about him. I know what he's like, goes straight to his head.

"Hmmm well…. I want to.. Sing you something." He reached for his guitar and started to play. "Now…yeah just… listen okay." I nodded and he started to play the tune.

"Today I went,To speak to god,But the sky was empty,And the clouds fell down around me and you,As we stood,Hand in hand,I hope you invent me,A sea of love in which to drown me and you,We're going to hell,Just because we're Werewolves,We're werewolves,Ahoo, ahoo, ahoo,My love its quite a thrill,Darling, I'll be your werewolf,Your werewolf,Ahoo, ahoo, ahooSo little miss,Imagine this,We're entwined and hopeless,And the world turns upside down,Without you,We're going to hell,Just because we're Werewolves,We're werewolves,Ahoo, ahoo, ahoo,My love its quite a thrill,Darling, I'll be your werewolf,Your werewolf,Ahoo, ahoo, ahooIt's eleven fifty seven,She tastes so sweet,And I want more,Just a second,Lay in heaven,As my heart,Hit, hit, hits the floor,So,We're going to hell,Just because we're Werewolves,We're werewolves,Ahoo, ahoo, ahoo,My love its quite a thrill,Darling, I'll be your werewolf,Your werewolf,Ahoo, ahoo, ahoo"

I didn't give him long enough to put the guitar down after he had finished. His lips were mine! I forced my self onto him and kissed with all my might. II don't think he minded that much by the way he pulled me closer. If only I had gotten my act together and done this ages ago I could have been one very happy Amanda. Collin tasted like dark chocolate, sweet but bitter it was a great mix.

"So you staying with me now then?" He mumbled against my lips.

"If you will have me then yeah please."

"I'm sure you will be willingly accepted." I giggled as he pushed my hair back behind my ear and gazed into my eyes. I thought it was going to be one of those perfect moments where the guy tells you how he feels about you…. I was mistaken. "So you staying in my bed then?" He winked.

"You always have to ruin it." I rolled my eyes.

"What it was a perfectly reasonable question." He grinned kissing my lips once more as the sun went down behind us.

* * *

**Authors Note:**** OMG IT"S THE END! Well here it is all finished and done. I thought it was a good ending you know. I especially like his song (darling I'll be your werewolf - short stack). They are finally together I know. Makes me smile too :)**** Anyway I would like to thank you my readers a lot. You have stuck with me and given me many encouraging messages or comments. They have been very helpful too me and are greatly appreciated. **

**.x, Team-LaPush -Werewolves, we'vehitanAllxTimeXLow, Dancer96, Mink369, I took the night12,, Anastasia815, Candy1234, songluver21, PepperX, a-lil-angel, cali-lion-11, Inspiringcraetivity, Moon Rose18, ForeverTeamEdward13, psychotic cutey , Mz. Raine, TheTiesWeMade, j-k-l-m-n-o-p, ., JuSJaZ82, AphroditeOlivia, jblc77, Kishasho123. Twilightlover427, Angel Of Music 101, kattie-anz, cocogurl714, Mrs. EmmettBlack, Kaiottic-Rawr, MrSCall97, geeniebop, kookie8426, Confetti01, nana123, Munchkin Jeeves, MOR21, XDXDXD, pinkygirl123, Iwantmyownhappyending, team-twilight95, Dark chocolat, LoneWolf09, KimThePirate, McSteamy Luvin, AliciaEM, Summer's Sunlight, ZMM, JACQUELYNN, MsBookWorm7, DarlingYouAreTheOnlyException, xXxScarletxXxSakuraxXx, cheyennenichole, Alicia Whitlock Cullen, trinaluvsvamps, Marie Hughs**

**You have all been great :)**

**Anyway I do not know when my next story will be or what it will be about. I have a couple of things in mind but if I do them they will be at random postings due to work loads in college. I'm in my last year and preparing for uni so it will be tough to get stuff out. Also I have noticed many of you have been commenting on my Brady story asking for more. There will be no more. And there will be no more of Collin. Once a story has finished, that's it from me it will not be continued. There may be a time in the future where the characters get mentioned but that will be it I'm afraid. Thank you again.**

**stonecoldheart27**


	19. Authors Note

Note: I am very happy that people are still reading and reviewing my stories even though I stopped writing three years ago. But many of you ask for more and it's only nice to be truthful with you all. There will most probably not be anymore. The truth is I have no time now, work, uni and general life means I cant spend the time I would want to on writing. Also its hard to find the imagination for it, along with me not really liking Twilight any more. Don't get me wrong I love the characters I have created especially the Willis brothers but what I have on them is the end. Please do not use them in your own stories or try pass them off as your own because I spent lots of time on them all and they are precious to me. If anyone does read stories where people have used them please let me know as I was previously informed of one person doing so on another website and that's not really on. So thankyou to all my followers again. Stonecoldheart27


End file.
